


Assassination Classroom: Group Chat Time

by amuhseen



Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-E girls are literal QUEENS alright, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Everyone Loves Shiota Nagisa, Give Shiota Nagisa All Of The Love 2020, Group chat, Hayami Rinka could shoot me in the face and I would thank her, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I do lowkey ship it tho, I just love 3-E so much guys, I would literally ship Sugino/Nagisa if Karmagisa isn't my OTP, Kataoka Megu please step on me I beg of you, M/M, Nagisa and Isogai are DONE with their chaotic BFs, Nagisa and Isogai are the class dads, Nagisa is the class babey, Okajima low-key has a crush on Nagisa, Protective Akabane Karma, Protective Class 3-E, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Shiota Nagisa is a smol cinnamon roll, Sugino Tomohito Is A Good Bro, Sugino Tomohito is Shiota Nagisa's BFF alright, Texting, They are class goals, all of the 3-E boys are my sons, even tho he's the responsible one, their relationship is so wholesome and pure and is severely underrated, they care about each other so much its beautiful, yes even Okajima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: Karasuma made a group chat for Class 3-E'What could go wrong?' He thoughtFamous last words(AKA: An Assassination Classroom group chat fic because we need more of them)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Shiota Nagisa & Everyone, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Series: Assassination Classroom Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797424
Comments: 85
Kudos: 825





	1. THE GROUP CHAT

**Karasuma** **Tadaomi** has added **Kataoka Megu, Isogai Yuuma** and **24 others** to **Class 3-E**

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** Welcome everyone.

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** Many studnets have come to me to ask for a way for us to communicate with each other more efficiently so I have made a group chat to allow the class to go over assassination plans without the knowledge of the target.

 **Yada Touka:** Aww

 **Yada Touka:** Just for assassination?

 **Yada Touka:** (sad emoji)

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Yeah, Sir

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Can’t we also use this to bond with each other

 **Nakamura Rio** : Yeah

 **Nakamura Rio:** Consider it team building

 **Nakamura Rio:** If we want to be able to assassinate the octopus, we should be able to work better as a team

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** I see

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** You are all free to use this as a place to chat if you wish

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** Make sure that you don’t forget the aim 

**Nakamura Rio:** Don’t worry Sir

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nothing on Earth will make me forget about that sweet sweet reward money

 **Nakamura Rio:** (winky face emoji)

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi:** Isogai, Kataoka, as Class Representatives I’m leaving you two in charge.

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi** has made **Kataoka Megu** and **Isogai Yuuma** chat admins

 **Karasuma** **Tadaomi** has left the chat

 **Kayano Kaede:** HELLO EVERYONE

 **Kataoka Megu:** Kayano, why are you shouting

 **Kayano Kaede:** BECAUSE IT’S SO EXCITING TO SPEAK TO EVERYONE

 **Kayano Kaede:** IT’S SOOOO BORING HERE AT HOME

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Alright, let’s start thinking of possible assassination plans

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Great idea Isogai (blushy smiley face)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Morning M************

 **Kataoka Megu:** LANGUAGE MAEHARA

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s 4 in the afternoon...

 **Akabane Karma:** ‘Sup

 **Akabane Karma:** (devil face emoji)

 **Kurahashi Hinano** has changed the group name to **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Alright B*****

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** LET’S GET THIS BREAD!!

 **Maehara Hiroto** : HAH YES

 **Maehara Hiroto:** GET REKD

 **Kataoka Megu:** SERIOUSLY GUYS

 **Kataoka Megu:** LANGUAGE

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MOM

 **Kataoka Megu:** what

 **Isogai Yuuma:** uh oh

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Now he’s done it

 **Kataoka Megu:** What :) Did :) You :) Just :) Say :)

 **Akabane Karma:** hah

 **Akabane Karma:** he’s so dead

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Maehara I suggest that you chose your next words carefully

 **Okano Hinata:** Nothing can save him now

 **Okajima Taiga:** Yeah dude

 **Okajima Taiga:** You’re done for

 **Maehara Hiroto:** What are you guys talking about

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Kataoka won’t actually kill me

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Right, Kataoka

 **Kataoka Megu:** :)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** oh s***

 **Akabane Karma:** Well

 **Akabane Karma:** he lived a nice life

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I’M FIFTEEN

 **Akabane Karma:** i said nice not long

 **Nakamura Rio:** Let’s all press F for Maehara

 **Hayami Rinka:** F

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke:** F

 **Sugino Tomohito:** F

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Wait guys stop

 **Hazama Kirara:** F

 **Yada Touka:** F

 **Shiota Nagisa:** GUYS

 **Akabane Karma:** F

 **Shiota Nagisa:** GUYS PLEASE

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Kataoka if Maehara apologises can you please forgive him

 **Kataoka Megu:** Maybe

 **Shiota Nagisa:** C’mon Kataoka. I know that what he said wasn’t nice but if we want to assassinate Koro-Sensei before March, we need to work together. Karasuma-Sensei made this group chat so that we can keep each other up to date with assassination plans so if we spend the entire time roasting each other we won’t be getting anywhere

 **Shiota Nagisa:** So please please can we stop fighting with each other

 **Kayano Kaede:** Aww Nagisa

 **Kataoka Megu:** Alright Maehara. I won’t kill you

 **Kataoka Megu:** But only because Nagisa said not to

 **Maehara Hiroto:** THANK YOU SO MUCH NAGISA

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YOU ARE MY SAVIOUR

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No problem Maehara

 **Shiota Nagisa:** (smiley blushy face)

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Wow Nagisa

 **Sugino Tomohito:** You’re just like Koro-Sensei

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Huh

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yeah, you really are

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karasuma-Sensei should’ve made you in charge as well

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Thanks guys but I don’t think I’m that great at being a teacher. 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yusei Matsui would not agree

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Who’s that

 **Isogai Yuuma:** What are you talking about

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Never heard of him

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hehehehe

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** (winky emoji)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki** has left the chat

 **Shiota Nagisa:** (confused face)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Anyway...

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I don’t really have good grades to begin with

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** Being smart isn’t the only thing you need to be a teacher

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah. 

**Sugino Tomohito:** You’re super good at reading people

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Which is why you’re always writing down Koro-Sensei’s weaknesses

 **Maehara Hiroto:** You’re always giving great advice and calming people down

 **Nakamura Rio:** Scroll up to see example

 **Maehara Hiroto:** You’re practically the class therapist

 **Yada Touka:** Yeah

 **Yada Touka:** Remember when he was able to calm down Terasaka when he was really mad

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I thought that Terasaka would have given him a black eye

 **Akabane Karma:** He better not have

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Woah

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Cool it with the scary demon-ness Karma

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Plus my siblings really like you. They really appreciate you hanging out with

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Nagisa’s met your siblings?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yeah, when he comes over to study 

**Isogai Yuuma:** Speaking of which, you are coming over today right Nagisa.

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah I’m walking there now

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Be there in 10 (smiley face)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** (thumbs up)

 **Nakamura Rio:** Ahh Isogai and Nagisa

 **Nakamura Rio:** The only responsible sane boys in our class

 **Kataoka Meg:** Yeah the rest of the boys should learn to follow by their example

 **Nakamura Rio:** Yeah.

~~**Nakamura Rio:** Karma, Maehara your boyfriends are literal Prince Charmings ~~

~~**Akabane Karma:** WHAT!!!! ~~

~~**Maehara Hiroto:** BOYFRIENDS ~~

~~**Maehara Hiroto:** asdfghjklkjhgfdszx5fr3evijkr35ow ~~

~~**Nakamura Rio:** Oh come on Karma you’re supposed to be the class genius ~~

~~**Nakamura Rio:** everyone knows that you are whipped by our little blue munchkin ~~

~~**Kurahashi Hinano:** True that ~~

~~**Nakamura Rio:** And Maehara I’ve seen Isogai’s contact name on your phone ~~

~~**Nakamura Rio:** Y’all aint fooling anyone ~~

**Akabane Karma** deleted 9 messages


	2. SHIOTA NAGISA PROTECTION SQUAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rewatching the Island Arc and noticed something. When Yuuji was talking to Nagisa about the struggle that boys go through and slams his fist on the table, Nagisa flinches in a way that stands out once you know his home life. He seemed scared, his arms were raised slightly as if to cover his face and he tilts his chest away from the source of the noise - for a split second he’s in a defensive position, as if he’s scared Yuuji was going to hurt him. I don’t know if there are any other blink-and-you-miss-it tells but this kind of stood out to me.
> 
> He also goes to school with a bunch of assassins in training (who are trained by three highly trained killers) who probably are really observant and know a thing or two about body language (maybe not to the same extent as Nagisa) because of Irina’s lessons so there has to be at least one person who finds this behaviour concerning.
> 
> UPDATE: So I found another tell in Takaoka’s debut episode. When Karasuma looks at his students after Takaoka challenged him to pick one to fight, all of them are either looking straight at him or to the side in fear - except Nagisa. Nagisa’s head is down, his eyes dazed, he’s wearing the same expression he wore after his mother repeatedly banged his head against the table: hopeless defeat. He’s looking down because he’s too scared to look up. Everyone else has some kind of hope but he sees it as game over. He even had appeared to snapped out of his thoughts when Karasuma called his name

**Isogai Yuuma** has added **Sugino Tomohito** , **Akabane Karma** and **23 others** to **Is Nagisa Alright?**

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Hey guys

 **Isogai Yuuma:** I’m worried about Nagisa

 **Isogai Yuuma:** He seems kind of

 **Isogai Yuuma:** off

 **Kayano Kaede:** What do you mean?

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Well in the changing room after PE I saw that he had a bruise and when I asked about it he got all weird about it

 **Isogai Yuuma:** I think he’s hiding something

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Dude, it’s Nagisa

 **Maehara Hiroto:** He’s ALWAYS hiding something

 **Akabane Karma:** What’s THAT supposed to mean

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Woah

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I’m just saying that he has a habit of keeping things to himself you know

 **Maehara Hiroto:** trust me I would never insult your boyfriend

 **Akabane Karma:** FOR GOD’S SAKE

 **Akabane Karma:** NAGISA AND I AREN’T DATING

 **Nakamura Rio:** U sure about that hun

 **Nakamura Rio:** (smirk emoji)

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Yeah Akabane

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** It’s actually kind of pathetic how whipped you are for him

 **Akabane Karma:** YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE A******

 **Yada Touka:** Alright guys

 **Yada Touka:** Putting Karma and Nagisa’s complete denseness aside

 **Maehara Hiroto:** It really is kind of obvious

 **Maehara Hiroto:** And painful to watch

 **Kataoka Megu:** Like you're one to talk Maehara 

**Isogai Yuuma:** Guys can we get back on track this is serious 

**Isogai Yuuma:** And Maehara, you like someone?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** again?  
**Maehara Hiroto:** NO I DONT

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Anyway I guess you’re right about the whole hiding thing

 **Sugino Tomohito:** The dude’s got really low self-esteem

 **Kayano Kaede:** Yeah he always puts himself in danger to help all of us

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** No kidding

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** remember his first assassination attempt

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** with the grenade

 **Sugino Tomohito:** how can I forget

 **Akabane Karma:** what

 **Okuda Manami:** yeah I was so scared

 **Akabane Karma:** what is this about a grenade

 **Kayano Kaede:** I thought he died

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah thank god for Koro-Sensei 

**Akabane Karma:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON BEFORE I GO TO EACH OF YOUR HOUSES AND STAB YOU

 **Okajima Taiga:** you

 **Okajima Taiga:** you don’t even know where we live 

**Akabane Karma:** ILL FIGURE IT OUT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** How is it that I can feel his bloodlust even when he’s not even physically near me

 **Akabane Karma:** WELL

 **Akabane Karma:** I’M WAITING

 **Okuda Manami:** Well Karma

 **Okuda Manami:** Terasaka made Nagisa wear a grenade filled with Anti-Sensei BBs and made Nagisa go up to Koro-Sensei to blow both of them up

 **Okuda Manami:** Nagisa was saved by Koro-Sensei using his molted skin as protective coat

A few seconds pass

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Karma

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Karma…

 **Hazama Kirara:** Hah

 **Hazama Kirara:** Terasaka is soooo screwed

 **Hazama Kirara:** (smirk emoji)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karma 

**Isogai Yuuma:** Nagisa is all right okay

It has been a whole minute since Okuda’s text

 **Akabane Karma:** TERASAKA

 **Akabane Karma:** HOW F****** DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING NAGISA COMMIT SUICIDE LIKE THAT

 **Akabane Karma:** YOU BETTER F***** WATCH YOURSELF

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Akabane

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karma please don’t hurt Terasaka

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yes what he did was terrible but you cant hurt him

 **Isogai Yuuma:** He already got punished for it

 **Nakamura Rio:** too late

 **Nakamura Rio:** Don’t worry Terasaka

 **Nakamura Rio:** I’ll remember to bring cherry blossoms for your funeral

 **Akabane Karma:** JUST F****** WATCH ME

 **Nakamura Rio:** I can already see the writing on the headstone

 **Nakamura Rio:** ‘He may not have been smart...

 **Nakamura Rio:** That’s it’

 **Karma Akabane** has left the chat

**Karma >> Blueberry **

**Karma:** Hey Nagisa….

 **Blueberry:** Hey Karma (smiley blushy emoji)

 **Blueberry:** How are you?

 **Karma:** Oh I’m fine…

 **Karma:** Just wondering something

 **Blueberry:** What is it?

 **Blueberry:** (confused face)

 **Karma:** Oh you know just wondering why you never told me that you attempted to blow yourself up 

**Blueberry:** What!

 **Blueberry:** How do you know about that?

 **Karma:** I know everything

 **Blueberry:** right 

**Blueberry:** Please don't hurt Terasaka please Karma

 **Blueberry:** please

 **Karma:** No way

 **Karma:** that a****** is going to pay for almost killing you

 **Blueberry:** BUT IM FINE

 **Blueberry:** I DIDN'T EVEN GET HURT OR SCRATCHED OR ANYTHING

 **Blueberry:** It was a long time ago

 **Karma:** But what would’ve happened if the octopus didn't save you 

**Karma:** I would’ve lost you

 **Blueberry:** Karma..

 **Karma:** Yeah I mean I would’ve lost someone to prank and watch Sonic Ninja with

 **Blueberry:** As if you don’t tease everyone else

 **Blueberry:** And I’ve already forgiven Terasaka for giving me the grenade

 **Karma:** Well I haven't

 **Blueberry:** but I’m also at fault for going through with the plan

 **Blueberry:** he only gave me te grenade

 **Blueberry:** I chose to wear it

 **Karma:** he still tried to blow you up

 **Blueberry:** You’re not going to let this go are you

 **Karma:** No

 **Blueberry:** Alright then you can get back at him if you really want to

 **Blueberry:** But please dont hurt him too badly please

 **Blueberry:** for me

 **Karma:** Ugghhhh

 **Karma:** Fine

 **Karma:** By the way 

**Karma:** We are going to have a chat about your martyr complex and self preservation skills

**Group Chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Shiota Nagisa:** Terasaka, I am so sorry

**Group chat: Is Nagisa Alright?**

**Isogai Yuuma:** Anyway 

**Isogai Yuuma:** Can we go back to talking about Nagisa please

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Because is it just me or does he get scared to go home

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah

 **Sugino Tomohito:** He does seem to be overly scared of his mother

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Like I know everyone is scared of their parents to some extent but he seems to be REALLY scared of her

 **Sugino Tomohito:** I know that she’s a tough one but maybe more than I think

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Well what are we supposed to do

 **Maehara Hiroto:** just walk upto him and say ‘Hey Nagisa is your mom abusing you?’

 **Akabane Karma:** No of course not idiot

 **Akabane Karma:** confronting him would only push him away

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karma’s right

 **Isogai Yuuma:** the best course of action would be to make sure that he’s okay and let him know that we’re there for him

 **Hara Sumire:** should we tell a teacher though

 **Kataoka Megu:** perhaps we should voice our concerns once we have more evidence

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** yeah but maybe we could tell Mr K to do like a check up on the class

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** to see if he’s hiding any injuries without making us look suspicious

 **Sugino Tomohito:** yeah Nagisa’s really observant and really good at reading people

 **Sugino Tomohito:** so we should try to act as normal as possible

 **Hara Sumire:** Maybe we should keep him away from his house for a bit you know

 **Hara Sumire:** Like invite him over for like a class get together or something

 **Kayano Kaede:** we could have a party

 **Mimura Kouki:** what do you mean

 **Kayano Kaede:** not like something really full on but make an excuse to hang out somewhere and just have fun

 **Maehara Hiroto:** If were going with the party idea i vote we do karaoke

 **Maehara Hiroto:** and a pinanta

 **Yada Touka:** why do i get the feeling that part of the reason youre suggesting a party is because of the sweets

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** we could have an after school study session in my dad’s restaurant after closing hours or on a slow day

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** we dont actually have to study

 **Kanzaki Yukika:** I know a really good arcade we could visit

 **Kanzaki Yukika:** I used to go there a lot when my parents were mad at me

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** WE CAN ALL BINGE-WATCH AN ENTIRE ANIME TOGETHER

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I've been meaning to find someone to have a Haikyu!! marathon with because SOMEONE refuses to commit

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Fuwa I can't sit for like 4 hours and watch an entire series at once

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** At least read the manga

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Fuwa I have a life

 **Fuwa Masayoshi:** BLASPHEMY

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Can't you just split the show over a week instead of watching it all at once

 **Fuwa Masayoshi:** ANIME IS A COMMITMENT DAMNIT

 **Fuwa Masayoshi:** IF YOU DONT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SIT THROUGH AMAZINGNESS FOR A FEW HOURS THEN YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE

 **Fuwa Masayoshi:** THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE STRONG AND THE WEEK

 **Kat** **aoka Megu:** Anyway 

**Kat** **aoka Megu:** Lets try not to all just gang up on him and throw all this on him at once okay

 **Kataoka Megu:** Just make him feel safe enough to talk to us about it

 **Hayami Rinka:** and then if we find out that she’s hurting Nagisa we kill her

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** HAYAMI WTF

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** We can’t kill her

 **Nakamura Rio:** sure we can we’re assassins

 **Akabane Karma:** yeah but if blood makes you squeamish we could always have Okuda cook up something

 **Okuda Manami:** I’m not sure I can actually poison a real human Karma

 **Hazama Kirara:** I could summon an army of the undead to slaughter her if you guys aren’t upto task

 **Hazama Kirara:** or just curse her

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE

 **Hazama Kirara:** My mom’s not easy to deal with either so i know how to handle it

 **Hazama Kirara:** Nagisa doesnt seem like the type to stand up for himself though

 **Nakamura Rio:** or we could just kidnap him

 **Nakamura Rio:** but we still need to make sure she learns her lesson about messing with a member of 3-E

 **Okajima Taiga:** We don’t even know if she’s even hurting him though

 **Yada Touka:** the boy flinches when there’s loud noise that’s pretty compelling evidence

 **Kayano Kaede** : don’t most people do that though

 **Yada Touka:** yeah but he also gets scared when people raise their voice

 **Yada Touka:** or at least it looks like he does

 **Akabane Karma:** and I’ve known Nagisa since first year

 **Akabane Karma:** trust me there’s something weird about her and Nagisa’s home life

 **Sugino Tomohito:** yeah I’ve been over to his house once

 **Sugino Tomohito:** he does act different around her

 **Sugino Tomohito:** like he’s scared of setting her off or something

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** he is very secretive about his home life

 **Nakamura Rio:** YEAH CMON GUYS LETS PROTECT KARMA’S FUTURE HUSBAND

 **Kayano Kaede:** YEAH

 **Maehara Hiroto:** LETS DO IT

 **Akabane Karma:** WERE NOT EVEN DATING

 **Nakamura Rio:** Shut up I’ve already planned the wedding


	3. FIELD TRIP TO THE ZOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: Okano and I have the same birthday (which is weird because her favourite subject - PE - is my least favourite and her least favourite - English - is my favourite)

**Group chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Kataoka Megu:** Is everyone aware of the class field trip tomorrow

**Yoshida Taisei:** I still don’t get what a zoo has to do with assassination (meh face)

**Okano Hinata:** It has nothing to do with our mission Yoshida

**Okano Hinata:** Remember it’s our treat for doing well on our mock exam

**Okano Hinata:** The class voted to go to the zoo

**Okajima Taiga:** I still stand by my idea of going to a maid cafe

**Yada Touka:** Okajima, no one wants to go to a maid cafe

**Takebayashi Koutarou:** I mean…

**Takebayashi Koutarou** : I thought that it was a good idea

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah maid cafes have so much fan-service potential

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Just ask the creators of the Shojo anima/manga Maid Sama!

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Fuwa not everything has to relate to anime/manga

**Takebayashi Koutarou:** I like that anime as well Fuwa

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** THANK YOU FELLOW OTAKU

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** WORRY NOT ABOUT THE IGNORANCE OF OUR CLASSMATES 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** TOGETHER WE SHALL RISE AND ANIME AND MANGA SHALL TAKEOVER

**Takebayashi Koutarou:** uhhh

**Takebayashi Koutarou:** (sweatdrop)

**Nakamura Rio:** Well I was down for the maid cafe idea as well

**Kayano Kaede:** Rio, why do I have a feeling you only agreed to the maid cafe idea so that you could force Nagisa to cosplay

**Nakamura Rio:** Because you know me so well Kayano dear ;)

**Nakamura Rio:** (winky face)

**Shiota Nagisa:** WHAT

**Shiota Nagisa:** OH MY GOD REALLY?!?!

**Shiota Nagisa:** (annoyed face emoji)

**Akabane Karma:** Well I wouldn’t have minded that view (smirk)

**Shiota Nagisa:** (-_-)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Of course you wouldn’t

**Hara Sumire:** I still would’ve loved that camping idea though

**Hara Sumire:** Too bad we all couldn’t stay overnight

**Yada Touka:** Don’t worry Hara

**Yada Touka:** we can go camping another time

**Mimura Kouki:** Yeah as long as Karma and Hazama don’t tell any horror stories during the campfire

**Akabane Karma:** (devil face)

**Hazama Kirara:** But sending people to therapy is one of my favourite past times

**Hazama Kirara:** Second only to seances and curses

**Mimura Kouki:** (scared face)

**Kataoka Megu:** Just remember to be in groups of three or more for the trip alright

**Kataoka Megu:** Good Night everyone

THE NEXT DAY 

**Sugaya Sousuke:** OH MY GOD

**Sugaya Sousuke:** CHECK OUT THAT COACH

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Mr K having connections to the Government really pays off doesn’t it

**Kurahashi Hinano:** He’s so amazing

**Kurahashi Hinano:** (heart eyes face) (heart eyes face) (heart eyes face)

**Okano Hinata:** Careful there Kurahashi your crush is showing

**Nakamura Rio:** It’s not as if she’s trying to hide it

**Yada Touka:** Yeah she doodles KH+TK in little hearts in her notebook

**Sugino Tomohito:** Uhhh you do realise he’s an adult and you’re a junior high kid right?

**Kurahashi Hinano:** WE’D MAKE IT WORK

**Kurahashi Hinano:** We’d be star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet

**Nakamura Rio:** Umm

**Nakamura Rio:** Romeo and Juliet both died

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Uhh whats going on in the back there with Sugino and Karma

**Kayano Kaede:** They’re having an argument over who gets to sit next to Nagisa

* * *

“I’m just saying,” Sugino said in annoyance as he grabbed onto Nagisa’s arm, “that  _ I’m _ Nagisa’s best friend so it would totally make sense that  _ I _ get to sit next to him.”

“Guys, I really don’t think-”

Nagisa was cut off by Karma pulling on his other arm and then wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Excuse me,” Karma sneered, “But I’ll have you know that  _ I’m _ Nagisa’s best friend so why don’t you run along and go sit somewhere else.”

“Guys, please. We’re holding everyone up.”

“I was his friend when he joined 3-E!”

“I was his friend in first year!”

“Quality over quantity.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“Guys, you’re both my best friends.”

“Hey Nagisa,” Rio sang with a smirk behind her phone (that was recording the entire kerfuffle), “why don’t you just sit on Karma’s lap. It would save everyone a lot of time.”

“RIO!” Nagisa and Karma yelled, both of their faces suddenly turning bright red as the entire bus suddenly burst into laughter.

“Well it’s obvious that the three of us can’t sit on two seats - it’s just not safe,” Nagisa pointed out as he pushed himself out of Karma’s hold, trying to calm down his flaming cheeks as he took no notice of the way the devil incarnate seemed to deflate, “so I’ll sit with Sugino on the way there and Karma on the way back. Alright?” 

He fixed both of them a look as they reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Kurahashi Hinano:** AHH GUYS!

**Kurahashi Hinano:** I can’t wait to get there

**Kurahashi Hinano:** I heard that there’s a petting zoo and everything

**Yada Touka:** SAME

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** I’m excited to see the butterfly garden

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** I heard that it’s really pretty (blushy smiley face)

**Hazama Kirara:** I’m looking forward for the vampire bats

**Hayami Rinka:** Cool

**Akabane Karma:** I want to check out the monkeys and apes so I can see if I could find Terasaka’s twin brother or long lost family

**Terasaka Ryoma:** KARMA

**Nakamura Rio:** HAH

**Shiota Nagisa:** Karma…

**Hara Sumire:** So Hayami, what are you looking forward to

**Hayami Rinka:** The aquarium sounds interesting

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** That sounds like fun

**Maehara Hiroto:** Just make sure not to bring Isogai

**Maehara Hiroto:** Otherwise he’ll try to catch them for dinner

**Isogai Yuuma:** MAEHARA

**Maehara Hiroto:** Dude, you fry goldfish

**Isogai Yuuma:** THEY WERE CHEAP

**Shiota Nagisa:** Uhhh guys

**Shiota Nagisa:** Why are we texting each other if we are all literally sitting in the same bus

**Okajima Taiga:** So that the octopus doesnt start getting ideas for his ‘Road Games’

**Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah

**Maehara Hiroto:** I love karaoke as much as the next person but if he starts singing I’ll assassinate him by stabbing his vocal cords

**Karasuma** **Tadaomi** has added **Koro-Sensei** to **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Koro-Sensei:** Maehara that’s mean

**Koro-Sensei:** (sad face emoji) (sad face emoji) (sad face emoji)

**Maehara Hiroto:** WHAT THE HELL

**Okajima Taiga:** HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE

**Kurahashi Hinano:** He stole Mr K’s phone and added himself

**Shiota Nagisa:** How does a state secret super-octopus even have a phone to begin with

**Yada Touka:** Too bad Mr K is driving otherwise he could’ve got it back

**Maehara Hiroto:** Wow look at B****-Sensei try to make a stab at him

**Maehara Hiroto:** Man, I love this class

**Nakamura Rio:** Isogai, Kataoka can one of you guys get rid of him

**Kataoka Megu** has blocked  **Koro-Sensei** from  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Karasuma Tadaomi** has added  **Koro-Sensei** to  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Kataoka Megu** has blocked  **Koro-Sensei** from  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Karasuma Tadaomi** has added  **Koro-Sensei** to  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Kataoka Megu** has blocked  **Koro-Sensei** from  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Karasuma Tadaomi** has added  **Koro-Sensei** to  **KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Kataoka Megu:** Well looks like we’re stuck with him

**Koro-Sensei:** Aww children

**Koro-Sensei:** Don’t be mean

**Koro-Sensei:** Think of all of the fun we could have

**Okajima Taiga:** More like torture

**Terasaka Ryoma:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL KARMA TO QUIT PUNCHING ME EVERY TIME WE PASS A CAR

**Koro-Sensei:** Karma….

**Akabane Karma:** I just wanted to play punch buggy sir

**Akabane Karma:** Isn’t that a normal game to play on the road

**Akabane Karma:** (Angel halo face emoji)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Youre supposed to do that whenever a specific coloured car passes, Karma

**Shiota Nagisa:** Can you please stop punching Terasaka, please

**Akabane Karma:** UHHHHH

**Akabane Karma:** FINE

**Nakamura Rio:** Ahhh young love

**Nakamura Rio** deleted a message

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** ANYONE WANNA PLAY GUESS THE ANIME OPENING WITH ME

**Kimura Masayoshi:** NO FUWA

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** AWW

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Never mind

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** I’ve downloaded enough mangas to last me the journey here and back

(One (1) bus ride later)

**Kurahashi Hinano:** GUYS THEY HAVE BUNNIES IN THE PETTING ZOO

**Kurahashi Hinano:** IM IN LITERAL HEAVEN

**Kurahashi Hinano:** My_Children.png

**Yada Touka:** She’s literally trying to find a way to smuggle these bunnies onto the bus

**Kurahashi Hinano:** THEY ARE MY CHILDREN 

**Kurahashi Hinano:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Yada Touka:** THEYRE BUNNIES

**Okano Hinata:** You say that as if you weren’t rounding up those poor baby ducklings

**Yada Touka:** OH MY GOD GUYS A GOAT IS TRYING TO EAT OKANO’S DRESS

**Yada Touka:** Bested_By_A_Goat.png

**Hara Sumire:** aww check out Chiba and Hayami at the aquarium

**Hara Sumire:** Sniper_Squad.png 

**Kayano Kaede:** Aww you guys look so sweet

**Hayami Rinka:** Thank you Kaede

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** we are having a fun time

**Shiota Nagisa:** Same here 

**Shiota Nagisa:** The snakes they have here are sure something (smiley emoji)

**Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah check this out

**Sugino Tomohito:** (picture of Nagisa smiling with a snake wrapped around his neck)

**Maehara Hiroto:** Wow

**Maehara Hiroto:** Never took you for the type to like snakes

**Shiota Nagisa:** I find them cool

**Kataoka Megu:** I’m more concerned with the fact that Karma is in the vicinity of live snakes 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Don’t worry

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’m keeping an eye on him

**Yoshida Taisei:** Guys come pick me up Hazama’s scaring me

**Okuda Manami:** What’s going on Yoshida

**Muramatsu Takuya:** She’s standing directly in front of the glass of the bat enclosure and whispering under her breath and staring at them

**Hazama Kirara:** I’m trying to become one with my people

**Yoshida Taisei:** HOW ARE YOU TYPING WITHOUT LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE

**Hazama Kirara:** (smirk)

**Hazama Kirara:** I’m increasing the ranks of my army

**Okajima Taiga:** Where are our teachers though?

**Kayano Kaede:** Koro-sensei is with me at the dessert cafe, B****-Sensei is flirting with the Zookeepers and Karasuma Sensei is babysitting both of them

**Kayano Kaede:** Poor_Man_Never_Gets_A_Break.png

**Rio Nakamura:** Wow 

**Rio Nakamura:** He looks so done with life

**Kataoka Megu:** Guys we’re about to eat lunch so meet up at the cafeteria

**Hara Sumire:** Kurahashi, Yada, Kaede, Okuda and Hayami at the gift shop

**Hara Sumire:** (a picture of the girls with their arms stuffed with small animal plushies)

**Yada Touka:** I’m so getting all of these

**Sugaya Sousuke:** HOW MANY STUFFED ANIMALS DO YOU GIRLS NEED

**Hayami Rinka:** All of them

**Rio Nakamura:** Those girls weren’t the only ones who got toys though

**Rio Nakamura:** Nice snake, Nagisa ;)

**Shiota Nagisa:** TBH Karma’s the one who bought it for me

**Kayano Kaede:** Awww

**Kayano Kaede:** That’s so sweet

**Akabane Karma:** Whatever

**Akabane Karma:** I just felt like gettin it

**Yada Touka:** Today was fun

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Yeah totally

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Even though I had to abandon my children

**Terasaka Ryoma:** I would have had more fun if Karma didn’t try to shove me into a lion cage 

**Okajima Taiga:** Alright next field trip we’re definitely going to the beach

**Kataoka Megu:** Well see...

**Nakamura Rio:** Guys guys Nagisa and Karma are sleeping on each other’s shoulders

**Nakamura Rio:** Oblivious_Idiots(42).png (Yes, Nagisa has the stuffed snake toy wrapped around his neck)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** AHHH

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** OTP

**Okano Hinata:** And look at our class Ikeman resting on the resident playboy

**Okano Hinata:** Pure_And_Player.png

**Maehara Hiroto:** DELETE THAT IMMEDIATELY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma’s camera roll now has about 30 more pictures of Nagisa


	4. THE SLEEPOVER

**Maehara Hiroto:** Guys, guys

**Maehara Hiroto:** Guess who just beat Isogai at UNO!

**Maehara Hiroto:** (selfie of him and Isogai in sleeping yukatas with cards in between them)

**Okano Hinata:** I’m pretty sure Isogai let you win 

**Okano Hinata:** He doesn’t like using plus fours

**Maehara Hiroto:** HEY

**Maehara Hiroto:** I WON FAIR AND SQUARE ALRIGHT

**Maehara Hiroto:** (grumpy face emoji)

**Nakamura Rio:** so what are you two lovebirds doing together this late anyway 

**Nakamura Rio:** (winky smirk face)

**Isogai Yuuma:** We’re having a sleepover

**Isogai Yuuma:** WAIT ‘LOVEBIRDS’????????

**Shiota Nagisa:** OMG

**Shiota Nagisa:** SAME

**Maehara Hiroto:** ?

**Maehara Hiroto:** what do you mean Nagisa

**Sugino Tomohito:** Nagisa is having a sleepover at my house as well

**Sugino Tomohito:** (selfie of him and Nagisa cooking with a mixing bowl)

**Sugino Tomohito:** we’re making cookies

**Shiota Nagisa:** to eat in our blanket fort

**Kurahashi Hinano:** YOU GUYS MADE A BLANKET FORT

**Yada Toka:** OMG SEND PICS

**Okajima Taiga:** wait wait wait

**Okajima Taiga:** Those wouldn’t happen to be the cookies that Nagisa made for that celebration party last month that tasted like HEAVEN, right

**Shiota Nagisa:** yeah, it’s the same recipe

**Okajima Taiga:** OH CMON NO FAIR

**Okajima Taiga:** HOW COME SUGINO GETS TO HAVE MORE

**Okajima Taiga:** HE PRACTICALLY HAD ALL OF THEM AT THE PARTY

**Sugino Tomohito:** Best Friend Privileges, dude

**Okajima Taiga:** NAGISA SAID TWO EACH DUDE

**Okajima Taiga:** YOU ATE FOUR

**Sugino Tomohito:** Again

**Sugino Tomohito:** Best Friend Privileges

**Shiota Nagisa:** so we put the cookies in the oven so we’ll show you the blanket fort

**Shiota Nagisa:** [pillow_fort.png](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/19773685835913034/)

**Kimura Masayoshi:** HOLY S*** GUYS

**Kimura Masayoshi:** THAT’S AWESOME

**Sugino Tomohito:** yeah we’re going to eat cookies and binge-watch those sports dramas Koro-Sensei recommended us

**Sugino Tomohito:** We’re gonna have so much fun

**Shiota Nagisa:** (smiley emoji)

**Shiota Nagisa:** yeah we had sushi and everything

**Nakamura Rio:** Wow looks like a blast

**Nakamura Rio: @Akabane Karma** thoughts?

**Akabane Karma:** why should I have thoughts

**Nakamura Rio:** just asking

**Akabane Karma:** BTW you didn’t tell me that you were sleeping over at Sugino’s Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa:** oh didn’t I?

**Akabane Karma:** no, you didnt

**Shiota Nagisa:** it’s not really a big deal

**Shiota Nagisa:** we hung out a lot before you joined E Class but we never really had a sleepover so Sugino suggested that we should have one at his place

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Sleepovers sound so fun

**Kurahashi Hinano:** we should have one together as a class

**Yada Touka:** It does sound interesting

**Sugaya Sousuke:** OK but how are we supposed to have a class sleepover

**Sugaya Sousuke:** there’s over 20 of us

**Akabane Karma:** yeah and how would any of us sleep if Terasaka’s gonna be there snoring like a tractor

**Terasaka Ryouma:** OI 

**Terasaka Ryouma:** WATCH IT

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh I know a place

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** My Uncle’s on holiday and his house is kinda big and close to the school so I can ask him if I can host a sleepover there

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** He’s super chill so he’ll most likely say yes

…

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** I texted him and he says sure as long as we don’t disturb the neighbours and clean up after

**Kayano Kaede:** Wow

**Kayano Kaede:** What are the odds that you just happened to have a place free

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** It’s most likely because the author wanted a reason for us to have a slice of life fun sleepover so they are hoping that that the reader would suspend their disbelief and not raise any eyebrows for the clearly rushed and not well thought out excuse for this plot-convenient scenario 

**Hara Sumire:** huh

**Kimura Masayoshi:** what are you talking about

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** hehe

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** anyways we could all go there next Friday if everyone’s free

**Sugino Tomohito:** I’d totally go

**Sugino Tomohito:** It’s fun having group sleepovers

**Sugino Tomohito:** we used to have them back when I was in the baseball club

**Sugino Tomohito:** Shindo used to get so annoyed because he likes to sleep early but Hashimoto would stay up until 1 am

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’m game 

**Shiota Nagisa:** (thumbs up)

**Akabane Karma:** Yeah, sure, I’m down

**Kurahashi Hinano:** I CAN COME :)

**Okajima Taiga:** ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING

**Okajima Taiga:** OF COURSE I’M COMING

**Kataoka Megu:** I guess I should come to make sure the boys behave themselves

**Isogai Yuuma:** Same here

**Maehara Hiroto:** Oh come one Isogai we know how to behave

**Maehara Hiroto:** And I’m coming BTW

**Okano Hinata:** I asked my parents and they said yes (happy emoji)

**Kimura Masayoshi:** I can make it  **  
** **Kayano Kaede:** Same here

**Nakamura Rio:** ^ **  
** **Mimura Kouki:** ^

**Yada Touka:** ^

**Takabayashi Koutarou:** ^

**Hayami Rinka:** ^

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** ^

**Yoshida Taisei:** ^

**Hara Sumire:** I’m coming

**Sugaya Sousoke:** Count me in

**Okuda Manami:** me too

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** same here

**Hazama Kirara:** I’ve got nothing better to do

**Muramatsu Takuya:** I’m in

**Terasaka Ryouma:** yeah whatever

(*French Spongebob Narrator Voice* A few days later…)

**Hara Sumire:** so should we bring money to order takeout or bring food or what?

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** No need

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** My mother let me order dinner

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** So I got five boxes of large pizzas and a few large platters from that sushi place near the train station next to Kunigogaoka 

**Shiota Nagisa:** I LOVE SUSHI (yum face)

**Nakamura Rio:** We know Nagisa (smirk face)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** So we meeting at the address at 6:00 pm

**Yada Touka:** YEP

**Yada Touka:** CAN’T WAIT

**Kurahashi Hinano:** So question

**Kurahashi Hinano:** which animal should I bring?

**Kurahashi Hinano:** my_babies.jpg

**Okajima Taiga:** HOLY S***

**Okajima Taiga:** How many stuffed animals do you have

**Kurahashi Hinano:** not enough

(A few hours later)

**Nakamura Rio:** Hey Nagisa come here quick the girls are planning a runway fashion show and we want you to join

**Shiota Nagisa:** uhh, no thanks Rio (-_-)

**Nakamura Rio:** no fair

**Okajima Taiga:** FASHION SHOW

**Okajima Taiga:** CAN I JOIN

**Yada Touka:** NO WAY IN HELL

**Kataoka Megu:** It’s going to be a long night

**Shiota Nagisa:** BTW Isogai, Hara, Muramatsu and I are bringing cooking/baking stuff 

**Hara Sumire:** We’re planning on making the greatest dessert ever

**Hara Sumire:** and so that Nagisa will make more cookies

**Kayano Kaede:** YES

**Kayano Kaede:** YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

**Okano Hinata:** Can one of you guys make sure Okajima or Maehara don’t peek

**Okano Hinata:** we’re planning on changing into our pyjamas

**Maehara Hiroto:** I’VE NEVER EVEN DONE ANYTHING

**Isogai Yuuma:** I’ll keep an eye on the boys

**Terasaka Ryouma:** ALRIGHT WHO HID MY BAG

**Shiota Nagisa:** Karma, give Terasaka back his bag

**Akabane Karma:** What made you think it was me

**Shiota Nagisa:** Karma... 

**Maehara Hiroto:** Guys in the kitchen, cmon to the living room we’re doing karaoke and playing games

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Okay for the Karaoke we all have to do one of ‘Seishun Satsubatsurou’, ‘Jiriki hongan revolution’, or ‘Question’

**Hazama Kirara:** I don’t sing

**Sugino Tomohito:** SOS

**Sugino Tomohito:** ISOGAI NAGISA HELP

**Shiota Nagisa:** What’s going on?

**Sugino Tomohito:** Rio and Karma have started a pillow fighting war 

**Sugino Tomohito:** Everyone’s turned feral

**Sugino Tomohito:** Nowhere is safe

**Mimura Kouki:** I’m hiding in a closet with a handful of cookies until this all blows over

**Sugino Tomohito:** Holy c*** Fuwa has started playing epic dramatic anime songs and quoting probable manga/anime sayings as she beats up Kimura with a pillow

**Sugino Tomohito:** Fuwa_has_lost_it.mp4

**Shiota Nagisa:** Is that Takabayashi in the background playing ‘Um whatcha say’

**Yada Touka:** GUYS GUYS GUYS

**Yada Touka:** LOOK WHAT I’VE FOUND

**Yada Touka:** (picture of Maehara sleeping, slouching against a wall with Isogai asleep, resting his head on Maehara’s lap)

**Okano Hinata:** AWW SWEET

**Okano Hinata:** I’m so adding this to my collection

**Nakamura Rio:** How about I do you guys one better

**Nakamura Rio:** (picture of Karma and Nagisa asleep with Karma’s arm wrapped around Nagisa)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** AHHHH MY SHIPS ARE SAILING

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** THIS SLEEPOVER WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER

  
  


BONUS:

Every student woke up to find these messages on their phones:

**Koro-Sensei:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAD A PARTY WITHOUT ME :(

**Koro-Sensei:** AM I NOT COOL ENOUGH FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS THAT HAPPENED DURING THE SLEEPOVER
> 
> \- The girls' fashion show was highjacked by Maehara, who struted on the catwalk (a bunch of long red shawls that belonged to Yada) to do a very eyebrow-raising dance that Okajima swore was from a K-Pop girl group music video (Mimura, who was filming everything, couldn't hold back his laughter when Okajima joined in with a feather boa)
> 
> \- Most of the students had a chugging contest with bottles of soda. Hayami won.
> 
> \- Kanzaki destroyed every single person during a Just Dance marathon (Sugino could not stop blushing the entire time)
> 
> \- I just really like the idea of the entire class dramatically singing the OP 'Question'.
> 
> \- Instead of watching a movie, the class decided to turn off the lights and tell stories using Kimura's flashlight. They made the mistake of forgetting what Hazama was capable of. Ten children fainted. Twelve screamed. They were all horrified (apart from Karma, who was smiling brightly throughout the entire story. When he offered to tell a story next, he was quickly shot down)
> 
> \- Mimura then used the flashlight to put on a shadow puppet show
> 
> \- Nakamura tried to drag Nagisa into the girls' makeover session before Isogai found her. Whilst Nagisa did oppose the make up, he allowed the girls to brush his hair (many of them were low-key jealous of how soft and silky it was and they all shared hair care tips) and they all learned that Nagisa was incredibly skilled at putting on nail polish (when asked why, he refused to give a clear answer)
> 
> \- Mimura and Maehara had an air guitar contest. Mimura was declared the winner.
> 
> \- Karma kept on throwing pop-corn at people during cherades. (mainly Terasaka. Even when Terasaka wasn't playing)
> 
> \- Nakamura and Karma suggested a game of spin the bottle but were quickly shut down. Sam thing with Truth or Dare.
> 
> \- The chef squad (Nagisa, Hara, Isogai and Muramatsu) made everyone breakfast the next day
> 
> \- When they were playing Pictionary, everyone wanted Sugaya on their team. The fight got so out of hand that Sugaya was forced to be benched
> 
> \- Everyone discovered that Chiba can rap (and Yoshida can beatbox)


	5. OPERATION KARMAGISA

**Nakamura Rio** has added **Kayano Kaede** , **Sugino Tomohito** and **22 others** to **URGENT BUSINESS**

 **Nakamura Rio:** Guys I’ve got some urgent business

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah I kind of got that from the group name

 **Kayano Kaede:** Same here

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah what’s going on Rio

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I was in the middle of watching Bungo Stray Dogs 

**Nakamura Rio:** Weeellllll

 **Nakamura Rio:** Everyone’s aware of the sparks flying between Karma and Nagisa 

**Maehara Hiroto:** duh

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah

 **Kayano Kaede:** they're not really doing much to hide it

 **Nakamura Rio:** You’re absolutely right guys

 **Nakamura Rio:** which is why I think that we, as their loving classmates, should help those oblivious idiots

 **Okano Hinata:** oooh

 **Okano Hinata:** I see where this is going (smirk face)

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Me too (smiley face)

 **Nakamura Rio:** WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE THE NATURE OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP

 **Kataoka Megu:** …

 **Kataoka Megu:** you mean stalk them

 **Nakamura Rio:** what no we’re not going to stalk them

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Well I was planning on finishing my Kagehina slow burn fanfiction but this is definitely is more important

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I can feel my real life OTP become canon 

**Nakamura Rio:** we’re going to gather research on our classmates thats all

 **Nakamura Rio:** think of it as assassination training

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I’m in (thumbs up)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** how is stalking Karma and Nagisa assassination training

 **Nakamura Rio:** we’d be practicing our intelligence gathering skills

 **Nakamura Rio:** you know, so we can use them on the octopus later

 **Nakamura Rio:** and we can find out if those two are closer than they say they are

 **Kayano Kaede:** YES

 **Kayano Kaede:** I know that Karma’s planning on taking Nagisa to the mall to see the new sushi place that opened up at the food court

 **Kayano Kaede:** and they were going to check out some stores as well

 **Maehara Hiroto:** how do you know that

 **Sugino Tomohito:** It might have something to do with the fact that when Kayano invited Nagisa to come to the cafe with us, Karma just started loudly bragging about how he already invited him that day 

**Kayano Kaede:** whilst hugging him

 **Okajima Taiga:** oooooohhhhhh 

**Sugaya Sousuke:** how would we even know if their dating tho

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** it’s not like we know anyone who’s in a relationship

 **Hayami Rinka:** Chiba and I are dating

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** oh really

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** how did you guys get together 

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** She asked me if I wanted to date and I said yes

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** huh

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You know I really don’t approve of you guys stalking our classmates

 **Maehara Hiroto:** but we stalk you at the cafe

 **Isogai Yuuma:** I know

 **Okajima Taiga:** IM SORRY IS NOONE GOING TO REACT TO THE FACT THAT CHIBA AND HAYAMI ARE DATING

 **Okajima Taiga:** AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT NEVER KNEW

 **Mimura Kouki:** It’s not that we didnt know Okajima

 **Mimura Kouki:** It’s just that we never questioned it

 **Nakamura Rio:** YEAH

 **Nakamura Rio:** UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, THEY DON’T MAKE THEIR PINING AND ROMANTIC TENSION KNOWN TO THE HEAVENS AND SPEND THEIR DAYS DENYING THEIR FEELINGS AND TURNING OUR CLASSROOM INTO SOME DRAMATIC SOAP OPERA/K DRAMA

**Okano Hinata: @Maehara Hiroto @Isogai Yuuma**

**Maehara Hiroto:** WHAT THE HELL, OKANO

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Why am I tagged?

**Okano >> Nakamura**

**Okano:** Okay, once we do Karma and Nagisa, Playboy and Ikeman are next

 **Nakamura:** (thumbs up emoji)

**Group Chat: URGENT BUSINESS**

**Nakamura Rio:** So it’s decided that we go and watch Karma and Nagisa’s date

 **Yoshida Taisei:** I dont think its a date, Nakamura

 **Nakamura Rio:** YES IT IS

 **Okano Hinata:** YES IT IS

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** YES IT IS I SWEAR TO GOD YOSHIDA IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SINKING MY SHIP I WILL GO FULL ON SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS ON YOUR SH*TTY MOTOR-CYCLE LOVING A** YOU HEAR ME

 **Yoshida Taisei:** (scared face emoji)

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** The hell 

**Yoshida Taisei:** Yes Fuwa

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Note to self: do not mess with the otaku

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I feel like I’m in a Shojo Manga (heart eyes emoji)

 **Nakamura Rio:** So here’s what’s going to happen:

 **Nakamura Rio:** We split ourselves into groups and place ourselves in different areas around the mall and switch positions every half hour

 **Nakamura Rio:** we text our observations into this group chat so we all know what’s going on

 **Nakamura Rio:** Takabayashi is going to hack into the mall security cameras so that we can get live feed of them

 **Takabayashi Koutarou:** why me

 **Nakamura Rio:** Because you’re the best hacker/computer whiz kid

 **Mimura Kouki:** why cant you just ask Ritsu to do it

 **Nakamura Rio:** she says that it’s ‘against the law’

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Wait if glasses is going to going to hacking into live CCTV cameras why do we need to spy on them

 **Takabayashi Koutarou:** CCTV cameras only provide visual recordings and I assume that Nakamura would also like to hear what they’re saying

 **Yoshida Taisei:** then why not just bug them

 **Maehara Hiroto:** you have met Karma and Nagisa, right?

 **Yoshida Taisei:** noted

 **Yoshida Taisei:** what about having Ritsu listen in on their phones

 **Sugino Tomohito:** again

 **Sugino Tomohito:** you have met them, right?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** ALRIGHT GUYS

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** OPERATION KARMAGISA IS A GO

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Karmagisa….?

 **Nakamura Rio:** just go with it

A FEW DAYS LATER...

**Nakamura Rio:** Alright the Terasaka squad are with Takabayshi looking over the CCTV footage

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** I still dont see why the whole class has to be in on this

 **Nakamura Rio:** because Teriyaki 

**Nakamura Rio:** Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

 **Maehara Hiroto:** plus dont you wish that the two of them would stop dancing around each other

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** i suppose its getting a bit painful to watch

 **Okajima Taiga:** but if they did get together, wouldnt we just have to deal with Karma flirting with Nagisa even more 

**Maehara Hiroto:** I

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I did not think of that

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** YOU BETTER NOT BE BACKING DOWN WOMANIZER 

**Maehara Hiroto:** NO IM NOT I SWEAR 

**Takabayashi Koutarou:** Nagisa and Karma have entered the mall

 **Okajima Taiga:** I still dont see why we have to wear fake mustaches and sunglasses

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** So that we dont get recognised

 **Okajima Taiga:** but why are you wearing them…

 **Mimura Kouki:** yeah if anything were standing out

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** oh hush you I’ve been waiting for this moment

 **Nakamura Rio:** SHUT UP EVERYONE THEYRE HERE

 **Kayano Kaede:** AWW 

**Kayano Kaede:** Karma opened the door for Nagisa

 **Kataoka Megu:** that doesnt really say much

 **Yada Touka:** alright whats going on now

 **Okajima Taiga:** nothing much

 **Okajima Taiga:** they ordered and just went to get seats

 **Okajima Taiga:** theyre just talking about school 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Alright now Karma’s flirting with him

 **Nakamura Rio:** OH MY GOD NAGISA’S BLUSHING SO HARD

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** WHEN THEY DO GET TOGETHER KARMA BETTER NOT HURT HIM OTHERWISE I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL THE WRATH OF A P*SSED OFF OTAKU

 **Sugino Tomohito:** get in line

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Not before I get to him first

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Fuwa I think we all will make sure Karma gets his dues if he were to ever hurt our precious cinnamon roll

 **Hara Sumire:** :)

 **Okajima Taiga:** Okay did anyone else almost pee themselves or was it just me

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** no i did as well

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** God Hara

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** you can be scary sometimes

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** I got literal chills

 **Hara Sumire:** as the class mom, i have unofficially adopted Nagisa as my son

 **Hara Sumire:** anyone who tries to hurt my child must face the consequences :)

 **Nakamura Rio:** GUYS GUYS GUYS YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 **Nakamura Rio:** SO KARMA STOLE A PIECE OF NAGISA’S SUSHI AND WHEN NAGISA GOT ANNOYED KARMA SAID “HERE WHY NOT TRY ONE OF MINE’ AND THEN HE FRICKIN USED HIS OWN CHOPSTICKS TO HOLD THE SUSHI IN FRONT OF NAGISA’S FACE

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** AAAAAAHHHHH THIS REALLY IS LIKE A SHOJO MANGA

 **Kayano Kaede:** OMG I CANT EVEN

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** NAGISA ACTUALLY ATE IT OH MY GOD KARMA LITERALLY JUST FED NAGISA SUSHI USING HIS OWN CHOPSTICKS WAIT A MINUTE WONT THAT COUNT AS AN INDIRECT KISS OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING

 **Okajima Taiga:** Holy sh*t Karma’s actually blushing now because Nagisa said thank you

 **Okajima Taiga:** i didnt even know that he knew how to blush

\--------

“Uhh, Karma?” Nagisa asked the red head, his brows furrowed despite his still flaming cheeks, “do you hear squealing?”

\---------

**Nakamura Rio:** Alright they paid and left

 **Nakamura Rio:** groups near the comic book and video game stores stay alert

 **Takabayashi Koutarou:** they’re headed towards the video game store next to the water fountain

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Roger that (thumbs up emoji)

**Blueberry >> Karma**

**Blueberry:** hey Karma

 **Karma:** Yeah Nagi?

 **Blueberry:** Is it just me or did we just pass someone that looks a lot like Fuwa wearing a fake mustache

 **Karma:** You think the class is spying on us

 **Blueberry:** I kept on sensing that we were being spied on back at the cafe

 **Karma:** Yeah i felt like something was off as well

 **Blueberry:** why would they be here though

 **Blueberry:** you don’t think that they wanted to check out the opening of the new sushi restaurant as well

 **Blueberry:** we could’ve invited them 

**Blueberry:** they knew we were coming here since you decided to yell about it back at school

 **Karma:** Don’t worry about it

 **Karma:** lets just go see if they have that Sonic Ninja video game that we saw in that magazine you showed me

**Group Chat: URGENT BUSINESS**

**Maehara Hiroto:** alright team Karmagisa has entered the store

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** YES THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Theyre going to be so mad when they realise that we are spying on them

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Oh hush you this is fun

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** They seem to just be browsing through like theyre looking for something

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** oh wait they got a game

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** aww Karma got a game for him and for Nagisa thats so sweet

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Nagisa looks so happy

 **Yada Touka:** wait where are they going

 **Takabayashi Koutarou:** they seem to be leaving

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** so soon?

 **Takabayashi Koutarou:** they left the mall

A FEW HOURS LATER

**Group Chat: Is Nagisa Alright?**

**Akabane Karma:** Alright you idiots have three seconds to explain why you were stalking me and Nagisa back at the mall

 **Isogai Yuuma:** told you

 **Nakamura Rio:** we just wanted to see if you guys had fun on your date

 **Nakamura Rio:** (smirk face)

 **Akabane Karma:** IT WASNT A DATE

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Not even a little one

 **Okajima Taiga:** Yeah we saw the way you guys were looking at each other

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** and how you got that indirect kiss

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** oh PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS KISSED

 **Akabane Karma:** we didnt

 **Maehara Hiroto:** bet you wanted to

**Akabane Karma is offline**

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** OTP

Meanwhile:

Nagisa lay on his bed, dazed eyes fixedly staring at the ceiling. His hand was pressed against a flaming cheek, still feeling the slight pressure of soft lips that had burned an invisible mark there seconds earlier. Slowly, he closed his eyes and smiled.

  
  



	6. NIGHT TIME RAMBLES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nagisa and Karma aren't dating yet (yes, I know - I'm evil) but they WILL OKAY. They just need to actually talk to each other about their feelings and stuff, like the big boys they are.
> 
> Oh, and unless it's stated otherwise, all of the texts are going to be in the class group chat

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Guys what if oxygen is slowly killing us but it just takes 75-100 years to fully work

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Kimura WTF

**Kimura Masayoshi:** on the other hand what if everyhting we see is just a hallucination caused by the inhalation of oxygen

**Kimura Masayoshi:** which explains why everything goes black when you pass out - WHICH IS WHEN YOUR BRAIN DOESNT HAVE ENOUGH OXYGEN

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Kimura it’s 11:30

**Kimura Masayoshi:** but what if

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** you guys go to sleep before 1 am

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** cute

**Sugaya Sousuke:** I was trying to sleep but when I get texts my phone lights up like its harnessed the power of the sun so now I’m up

**Hara Sumire:** What are you doing up Fuwa

**Hara Sumire:** you shouldnt stay up too late if you want to be alert in class

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh you know just rewatching Yuri!!! On Ice for the 50th time

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Fuwa…

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah yeah I know I should finish reading up on the Boku No Hero Academia manga

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** but I WAS BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI (heart eyes emoji)

**Kimura Masayoshi:** (sweatdrop emoji)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah I cant sleep either

**Nakamura Rio:** why’s that Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa:** Just have a lot on my mind that’s all

**Sugino Tomohito:** do you wanna talk about it

**Shiota Nagisa:** no thanks Sugino, its nothing really

**Shiota Nagisa:** but thanks for offering (smiley face)

**Sugino Tomohito:** no problem (smiley face)

**Okano Hinata:** OMG THEIR BROMANCE IS SO SWEET

**Okano Hinata:** YALL IM GETTING DIABETES

**Hara Sumire:** Do I need to ask Chiba and Hayami to snipe you guys with tranquilisers to make you go to bed

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** They wouldnt do that

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** They don’t even know where we live, right  **@Hayami Rinka @Chiba Ryuunosuke**

**Hayami Rinka:** :)

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Yeah sure, whatever

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Uhh guys…

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Okay but does anyone else get the feeling that those two are like super secret spies or something with how good they are at sniping

**Maehara Hiroto:** I wouldnt be surprised

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** That information is confidential

**Hayami Rinka:** We could tell you but then we’d have to kill you :)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** I get the feeling that she’s not joking

**Okajima Taiga:** yup

**Maehara Hiroto:** totally agree with you

**Kimura Masayoshi:** not gonna argue there

**Terasaka Ryouma:** EVERYONE

**Terasaka Ryouma:** GO THE F*** TO SLEEP

**Hayami Rinka:** Terasaka mind your own business and let us have fun

**Terasaka Ryouma:** SHUT THE HELL UP

**Hayami Rinka:** What the f*** did you just f***ing say about me, you little b****? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the f*** out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f***ing words. You think you can get away with saying that s*** to me over the Internet? Think again, f***er. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're f***ing dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable a** off the face of the continent, you little s***. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f***ing tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will s*** fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're f***ing dead, kiddo.

**Terasaka Ryouma:** WHAT THE F***

**Okajima Taiga:** WHAT THE HELL

**Nakamura Rio:** YASSSS

**Nakamura Rio:** SLAY HAYAMI YOU BEAUTIFUL QUEEN

**Sugaya Sousuke:** So is Terasaka like?

**Sugaya Sousuke:** dead?

**Sugaya Sousuke:** or?

**Okano Hinata:** yeah he super dead

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Nice work Hayami

**Hayami Rinka:** thank you Chiba

**Maehara Hiroto:** GUYS I CANT BREATHE THIS IS GOLD

**Kimura Masayoshi:** so do we like press F now or later when the rest of the class is awake

**Sugaya Sousuke:** IM SORRY BUT IS NO ONE GONNA COMMENT ON KIMURA’S WEIRD A** TEXTS FROM EALIER

**Maehara Hiroto:** Nah he has a point

**Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah I go through a lot of conspiracy theories with Fuwa when we hang out so I’m kinda used to it

**Shiota Nagisa:** It’s fun hearing them

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** YES MY CHILD

**Hara Sumire:** I’ll have you know that Nagisa is actually MY child

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** excuse me I happen to be his mother okay. I signed the adoption papers when we watched Detective Conan together

**Hara Sumire:** EXCUSE ME

**Hara Sumire:** I AM CLASS 3-E’S MOM OKAY AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE MY CHILD WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME

**Shiota Nagisa:** Guys I aready have a mom

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** SHHHHHH NAGISA

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** just let us have this

**Fuwa Yuzuki: @Hara Sumire** alright, i’ll settle for joint custody

**Akabane Karma:** Alright, listen up you little s**ts.

**Akabane Karma:** Not you, Nagisa. You’re an angel and we’re thrilled you’re here.

**Akabane Karma:** My phone has been pinging so much that it looks like its having a seizure

**Akabane Karma:** If yall don’t shut up I will shoot you

**Maehara Hiroto:** why not just turn off your phone notifications tho?

**Nakamura Rio:** I bet he keeps them on just incase he gets a text from Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa:** Oh Karma, I’m so sorry

**Shiota Nagisa:** I didnt realise we were disturbing you

**Akabane Karma:** nah its okay Nagisa youre alright

**Nakamura Rio:** haha whipped

**Akabane Karma:** wait I scrolled up

**Akabane Karma:** Hayami that was beautiful

**Okano Hinata:** Now we know what to do when Okajima starts acting up

**Okajima Taiga:** WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME

**Hayami Rinka:** because you’re you

**Shiota Nagisa:** We don’t hate you Okajima (smiley face)

**Shiota Nagisa:** I think you’re really cool 

**Shiota Nagisa:** you’re a really good photographer when you’re not taking pictures of the girls 

**Okajima Taiga:** THANK YOU NAGISA (crying face) (crying face)

**Okajima Taiga:** AT LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES ME

**Nakamura Rio:** thats because Nagisa is a smol sweet cinnamon roll who likes everyone

**Nakamura Rio:** he is literally incapable of being mean

**Okajima Taiga:** thats true

**Shiota Nagisa:** HEY

**Shiota Nagisa:** What’s wrong with being nice anyway

**Nakamura Rio:** which is why we must protect him

**Shiota Nagisa:** I dont need you guys to protect me

**Nakamura Rio:** everyone who would give their lives for Nagisa say aye

**Nakamura Rio:** aye

**Sugino Tomohito:** aye

**Akabane Karma:** aye

**Shiota Nagisa:** NO

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** aye

**Maehara Hiroto:** aye

**Okajima Taiga:** aye

**Okano Hinata:** aye

**Shiota Nagisa:** GUYS STOP

**Hara Sumire:** aye

**Kimura Masayoshi:** aye

**Sugaya Sousuke:** aye

**Terasaka Ryouma:** aye

**Nakamura Rio:** hey Nagisa’s cinnamon rolliness has brought Terasaka back from the dead

**Shiota Nagisa:** NO

**Shiota Nagisa:** Don’t endanger yourselves because of me - i dont want you to get hurt

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’m not worth that much

**Sugino Tomohito:** YES YOU DO 

**Akabane Karma:** YOU DO AND I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES SAY OTHERWISE

**Nakamura Rio:** YOU DO SHUT UP AND ACCEPT OUR LOVE

**Koro-Sensei:** as much as I love you all bonding with each other

**Koro-Sensei:** I do have to ask you all to go to sleep

**Koro-Sensei:** It would be hard for you to assassinate me if you aren’t alert during lesson time

**Koro-Sensei:** not that you would be able to kill me if you were ;)

**Maehara Hiroto:** YOU WERE HERE THIS WHOLE TIME

**Koro-Sensei:** Of course I was

**Hayami Rinka:** Sir I dont know how that text got sent I swear I dropped my phone and that just got messaged by accident 

**Hayami Rinka:** I’m going to bed

**Shiota Nagisa:** same here

**Kimura Masayoshi:** right behind you


	7. AN ORDINARY MORNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just rename this book everyone loves Nagisa (can relate)

**Yoshida Taisei:** HOLY F***

 **Yoshida Taisei:** I read up and WTH HAYAMI

 **Yoshida Taisei:** I dont know whether to laugh or crawl away in fear

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** I say both

 **Hayami Rinka:** (smiling cat emoji)

 **Hazama Kirara:** The ONE time I go to bed on time and I miss THAT

 **Hazama Kirara:** My life is truly a pinata and the Universe is a six year old birthday boy whose parents have announced their divorce

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Hazama are you alright

 **Hazama Kirara:** no

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Hey **@Isogai Yuuma** I’m outside, let’s go 

**Isogai Yuuma:** (thumbs up emoji)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** On my way

 **Okano Hinata:** Oh you guys walk to school together

 **Okano Hinata:** how cute

 **Okajima Taiga:** why won’t you walk to school with meeeee Maehara

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Are you Isogai?

 **Okajima Taiga:** *gasp*

 **Okajima Taiga:** rude (angry face emoji)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Don’t worry dude, you’re still my bro

 **Okajima Taiga:** Bro

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Bro

 **Okajima Taiga:** Bro

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Bro

 **Okajima Taiga:** Bro

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Bro

 **Okajima Taiga:** Bro

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Bro

 **Okajima Taiga:** Bro

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Bro

 **Okano Hinata:** FOR GOD’S SAKE WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP

 **Okajima Taiga:** But we’re not even talking

 **Okano Hinata:** ONE MORE WORD FROM THE TWO OF YOU AND I WILL KICK YOU GUYS OUT OF THE CHAT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** But you cant ;)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** because you’re not an admin ;)

 **Okano Hinata:** Alright then ;)

 **Okano Hinata:** I ;) will ;) kick ;) you ;) out ;) of ;) this ;) earth ;)

 **Okajima Taiga:**?

 **Okano Hinata:** Because ;) I ;) Will ;) F***ING ;) KILL ;) YOU ;)

 **Okano Hinata:** ;)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Okano please it’s too early in the morning for death threats

 **Isogai Yuuma:** and you two stop annoying her

 **Akabane Karma:** It’s never too early for homicide

 **Akabane Karma:** (smiley face emoji)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** (-_-)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Ha Isogai’s such a tired dad 

**Isogai Yuuma:** ?

 **Okajima Taiga:** #IsogaiIsTheDadFriendConfirmed

 **Nakamura Rio:** Honey, we been knew

 **Mimura Kouki:** If Isogai is the dad friend, then who's the mom friend

 **Hara Sumire** : ….

 **Mimura Kouki:** Never mind

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I always got the feeling that Nagisa is a dad/mom friend

 **Maehara Hiroto:** 1\. He always listens to our worries and gives us advice

 **Maehara Hiroto:** 2\. He always carries around a first aid kit so that he can patch us up when we get hurt - he’s practically the class medic as well as the class therapist

 **Okajima Taiga:** One time I got a paper cut and he gave me a Spider-Man plaster, an ice pack and a lollipop 

**Maehara Hiroto:** and 3. He always tries to keep peace and stop fights from breaking out and can calm anyone down when they’re angry

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** You know, I’ve always wanted to know how he’s so good at that

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** cause he doesnt have any younger siblings or cousins so I have no idea how he’s so good at calming people down

 **Mimura Kouki:** Yeah he is really good at it

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** It’s probably because he’s really good at reading people

 **Mimura Kouki:** true

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** I suppose Nagisa really is a dad/mom friend

 **Nakamura Rio:** but how can Nagisa be a parent friend if he is b a b e y 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** yeah and Hara and I have joined custody of him

 **Hara Sumire:** I did not agree to that

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh hush you can have him on the weekends and alternating holidays

 **Hara Sumire:** EXCUSE ME

 **Okajima Taiga:** yeah he’s so uwu

 **Hayami Rinka:** never say that again

 **Okano Hinata:** yeah that was super weird coming from you

 **Okajima Taiga:** (crying emoji)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Okajima don’t be upset we dont really think youre weird

 **Kataoka Megu:** yes we do

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Alright well I dont

 **Shiota Nagisa:** sure you can get a bit …. passionate about girls and stuff but you’re also super nice and fun to be around

 **Okajima Taiga:** OML GUYS IM CRYING (crying emoji) (crying emoji) (crying emoji)

 **Okajima Taiga:** NAGISA YOU ANGEL

 **Nakamura Rio:** honestly what did we ever do to deserve you, Nagisa

 **Okano Hinata:** He really is the best of his kind 

**Maehara Hiroto:** WHAT ABOUT ISOGAI THE IKEMAN

 **Okano Hinata:** I love how you didn’t even argue the fact that Nagisa is better than you

 **Kataoka Megu:** that’s because he knows it’s true

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nah

 **Maehara Hiroto:** HEY (angry face emoji)

 **Nakamura Rio:** He was just preoccupied with defending the honour of his beloved

 **Maehara Hiroto:** SAY WHAT NOW?!

 **Yada Touka:** To be honest, I think that Nagisa and Isogai are both at the same level when it comes to gentlemanliness and cinnamon roll pureness 

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Yeah, they both are a standard we can never even dream of reaching

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** agreed

 **Shiota Nagisa:** **@Isogai Yuuma** you know what they’re talking about?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** No idea

 **Shiota Nagisa:** you guys don’t have to make a big deal about what I said

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I was just telling Okajima what I honestly thought

 **Okajima Taiga:** just when I stopped crying you made me cry again

 **Okajima Taiga:** Nagisa I love you

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Aww thanks Okajima I love you too

 **Maehara Hiroto:** *gasp*

 **Akabane Karma:** Okajima….

 **Akabane Karma:** you better hope I don’t find you

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** OKAJIMA YOU BETTER START RUNNING BOY YOU THINK YOU CAN BLOW HOLES IN MY SHIP

 **Nakamura Rio:** Do you really mean that Nagisa

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Of course I do

 **Okajima Taiga:** HAHA YES

 **Nakamura Rio:** Oh come on 

**Nakamura Rio:** I thought that if he was going to be with anyone apart from the obvious it would’ve been me

 **Sugino Tomohito:** I’m pretty sure he bats for the other team

 **Okajima Taiga:** He can bat for my team any day he wants ;)

 **Kayano Kaede:** But but Nagisa….

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I love all of my friends/classmates

 **Okano Hinata:** OOOOOHHHHH DAMMMNNN

 **Nakamura Rio:** Oh thank god

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh that’s a relief

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What are you guys talking about?

 **Kayano Kaede:** Dont worry about it Nagisa

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Also Okajima you’re dead

 **Akabane Karma:** YOU DAMN RIGHT HE IS

 **Okajima Taiga:** what you jealous that I’m gonna steal your man

 **Maehara Hiroto:** OOOHHH HE DEAD

 **Yoshida Taisei:** So dead

 **Akabane Karma:** Okajima, I hope you’re aware that I am currently carrying five weapons on my person, I have Okuda on speed dial and she can create a formula that can dissolve your body so well that not even worms would be able to find it and enough cleaning supplies to make sure that the police would never be able to find a single clue that explains how you mysteriously disappeared

 **Okajima Taiga:** what the hell

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma don’t threaten to kill Okajima

 **Akabane Karma:** But he started it

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma no violence

 **Shiota Nagisa:** if you threaten him or harm him again I won’t come over to your house today

 **Akabane Karma:** ...

 **Akabane Karma:** fine

 **Okajima Taiga:** THANK YOU 

**Akabane Karma:** BUT YOURE ON THIN F***ING ICE

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma….

 **Akabane Karma:** alright

 **Akabane Karma:** Okajima, I’m sorry for threatening to kill you and destroying your body. I swear I’m not going to hunt you down when we get to class 

**Kataoka Megu:** Holy s*** he actually got Karma to apologise 

**Shiota Nagisa:** thank you Karma (smiley face emoji)

 **Akabane Karma:** you’re still coming over right?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yes, of course

 **Akabane Karma:** sweet

~~**Maehara Hiroto:** I swear Karma is so whipped it’s not even funny anymore ~~

**Maehara Hiroto** deleted **1** message

 **Shiota Nagisa:** what was that?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** nothing

 **Okano Hinata:** I don’t mean to sound cringey on main but if Nagisa and Isogai straight up assassinated the Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister of Japan and took their jobs, I would legit cry from happiness

 **Yada Touka:** same

 **Nakamura Rio:** OMG I KNOW RIGHT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** It would truly be a blessing

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Wait WHAT

 **Isogai Yuuma:** I’m sorry what

 **Akabane Karma:** does this mean that we can assassinate Japan’s leaders

 **Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WE CANT DO THAT

 **Akabane Karma:** Course we can (smiley face)

 **Akabane Karma:** were a classroom full of assassins and have a teacher that can move at Mach 20, a teacher that’s a super badass government agent and a teacher that is one of the top assassins in the world that has connections to Lovro

 **Akabane Karma:** and if all else fails, we can have Chiba and Hayami snipe anyone that opposes you

 **Akabane Karma:** you guys are cool with that right

 **Hayami Rinka:** sure

 **Chiba Ryunosuke:** yep

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO NO NO

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WE ARE NOT KILLING ACTUAL HUMAN BEINGS 

**Fuwa Yuzuki** : But Nagisa

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** If you or Isogai become Japan’s leaders you can change the national anthem to the Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan) OP Shinzo Wo Sasageyo!

 **Shiota Nagisa:** uhhhhh

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I really don’t think that that justifies homicide Fuwa

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** You guys would be better than the current people in power anyway

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Isogai I can get 

**Shiota Nagisa:** But I’m not really leader potential

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Of course you are Nagisa

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You just need to have more confidence in yourself

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You’re one of the most amazing people I know

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Oh my god guys he’s blushing so hard

 **Sugino Tomohito:** we’re walking towards the mountain together and he legit just stopped in place and turned bright red

 **Sugino Tomohito:** You_Guys_Broke_Him.png

 **Akabane Karma:** wow he can not handle a compliment

 **Nakamura Rio:** Awww

 **Nakamura Rio:** He’s such a blushy little baby

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NAKAMURA

 **Nakamura Rio:** Reminds me of the time he got kissed by B****-Sensei

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’ve been trying to erase that from my mind actually 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Thank you for bringing that up again 

**Nakamura Rio:** you’re welcome Nagisa (smiley face emoji)

 **Nakamura Rio:** but I dont think youre going to forget it anytime soon

 **Nakamura Rio:** they say that your first kiss is the most memorable

 **Shiota Nagisa:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** ohh guys I found out a fun fact

 **Hara Sumire:** What is it Kurahashi?

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** did you know that most laughs you hear on TV shows were recorded in the 1950s? That means, technically, you’re most likely hearing dead people laugh :)

 **Yoshida Taisei:** What the hell

 **Hazama Kirara:** that may be a pretty interesting fact for most people but I already hear dead people laughing

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Hey Hazama

 **Yoshida Taisei:** What the F*** does that mean

 **Hazama Kirara:** :)

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** alright then


	8. Happy Birthday Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter of the story. Just me giving Nagisa the birthday wishes he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was debating on whether or not to post this here. I did post this on tumblr a few hours ago before going to sleep (I stayed up until 1:00 am so it technically counted) so I figured why not. My son deserves to have his birthday celebrated everywhere!
> 
> Thank you, Nagisa, for showing me that being kind and gentle doesn’t mean that you’re weak and also that the parts about you that you hate can be turned into your greatest weapon. You have been a role model for me for the past four years and I strive to be as wise and caring as you. Keep doing what you’re doing, you adorable little assassin, we’re all so very proud of you.
> 
> BTW - Yes, I do know that Nagisa’s birthday is during the Summer break but shhhh

**(25 unread messages)**

**Akabane Karma:** Hey there Nagi :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUEBERRY! I can’t believe you are officially older than me. But don’t get your hopes up, just because you’re my elder, doesn’t mean that I will start listening to you. Just to show you how awesome I am, I decided to stay up late so that I can text you exactly at 00:00. But for real, I hope you have an awesome day and I promise to beat up anyone that ruins it for you ;) Nagisa, you are honestly the most amazing person I’ve ever met and you’re seriously like such a sweet and kind and honest and good person and I have no idea how someone as nice and forgiving as you ended up befriending someone as crazy and violent as me. You’re the only person who's never been scared of me and even though you hate violence you still stood by me and never tried to change me and you liked me for me. No one’s ever liked me without expecting me to change and I’ve never felt as comfortable being myself with someone as I have with you. Can’t wait to see you at school today - I got you a present. No I won’t tell you what it is and yes, you’ll definitely love it. See you soon.

**Sugino Tomohito:** Happy Birthday Nagisa! Hope that you have fun today! I just want to tell you that you are the best best friend that I could ever ask for and I am truly grateful for everything that you have done for me. When I first got kicked down to 3-E and was forced to leave the baseball club, I thought that it was all over but you came along and was the first person to actually sit down and listen to me and you offered to practice baseball with me and honestly, that really made my day. Dude, you are like this amazing blue ball of kindness and like seriously you are brilliant but you don’t nearly give yourself enough credit. I don’t know where you get your low self esteem from or what it is that makes you think that you are worth so little but I promise to remind you that you are cared for every single day until your next birthday and for the rest of your life. Okay, that probably sounded super weird but it’s early and my brain is like 60% baseball memes at this point. At first I hated losing my baseball friends and getting sent to this abandoned building on top of a death mountain but meeting you has made me realise that our crazy assassination classroom™ is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. From the day I’ve met you, you’ve been nothing but loyal and caring. You are the person I can talk and rant to and you’ll never judge me and you always know how to make you smile. And honestly, you are worth 1000 baseball teams. Don’t let your mother get you down. See you in class! Oh, BTW, my little brother says Hi.

**Kayano Kaede:** HIIIIII NAGISA! HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! I got you a gift and I hope you like it and no it’s not pudding but you will be getting some cake from that cafe we visited over the weekend. It’s not easy being the new girl and ever since I’ve joined the class, you’ve been nothing but an awesome best friend and you have always been by my side since the day we decided to have matching hairstyles (which might I say looks so much better on you than it does on me - UNFAIR!) I hope the rest of the year is filled with pudding and happiness and sweets and smiles and everything else you love 

**Nakamura Rio:** Happy birthday to our resident blueberry cinnamon roll! Have a wonderful day ‘Gisa. I’m sure you will when you see what I have in store for you ;). You are seriously the most mature, innocent, pure little bean I have ever met - and definitely the most fun person to play pranks on! Dont worry, as the birthday boy, you shall spend 24 hours completely prank free. Yes, yes I know, I’m the best classmate ever. Dont need to tell me something I already know, sweetie. See you later, my fellow English lover!

**Maehara Hiroto:** Yo, dude, Happy Birthday! Hope you have fun and enjoy what we’ve got in store for you (no hints!). Like seriously you are legit the most awesome person ever cause you’re so sweet and innocent and can turn into this super awesome secret badass whenever you want to. Youre like the class therapist/medic/person we can always rely on and you never complain when we drive you crazy (cause I know that we do). I’m super proud of you man. Never change Nagisa. See you at school. (BTW - We still up for karaoke next week?)

**Isogai Yuuma:** Happy birthday Nagisa! Hope you have a wonderful day! I can’t wait to see you in class later. When my siblings found out that it was your birthday, they insisted that they make you a card.You are an irreplaceable member of our class and I’m so happy that you are part of it. Seriously, if it wasn’t for you and your ability to calm people down and talk people out of doing whatever crazy idea they came up with, I’m pretty sure I would’ve lost my mind. You’re always smiling and always participate in class without complaining and you always see the best in everyone. Keep on doing what you do Nagisa, the world could use more people like you. ( Oh and come to the cafe later, I got an iced bun on the house for you)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** AAAAAHHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA! CONGRATULATIONS ON SUCCESSFULLY SURVIVING THIS LONG ON EARTH! OOHH IM SUPER EXCITED FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT I’VE GOT YOU! Thank you for always going along with and listening to my crazy anime/manga rants even when you have no idea whats going on. It’s so much fun hanging out with you cause youre chill and youre always up for anything and apart from Takabayshi you’re the person in the class that get my references the most. Youre an amazing main protagonist and you deserve all of the screentime and lines you get - heck even your own spin-off show. For someone who loves heroes so much, youre doing an amazing job of being one yourself. Youre the best Watson a Sherlock like me could ever ask for and a really good friend for this manga obsessed Otaku! Love you and see you later!

**Kataoka Megu:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the day. As someone whose job is to watch over our … interesting class, having you around makes everyone else bearable. I’m sure that if you aren’t here to keep the peace I would’ve murdered Okajima months ago. You have always been really respectful and kind and I appreciate having someone as hard-working and loyal as you in my class. I always enjoy having our talks about equal rights and you have always been like a little brother to me (honestly, I prefer you over my actual older brother). See you later and please continue to stay the way you are.

**Okano Hinata:** Hey there Nagisa. Happy Birthday! How’s it going, little dude! Hope you enjoy yourself and have lots of fun today. Thank you for being one of the only boys that I can actually stand. You are such an amazing person to have in the class and you’re amazing at being someone that we can all come to when we’re upset. Plus you let us brush your amazing godly hair (seriously I’m jealous at how nice it is). If any main campus kids try to ruin this special day - come to me and I’ll sort them right out :)

**Kurahashi Hinano:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA! I HOPE YOU HAVE LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN TODAY AND EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR LIFE! CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR PRESENT IN PERSON AND THE BIGGEST BIRTHDAY HUG EVER! YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON AND I (AND EVERYONE ELSE) LOVE YOU SOO MUCH OKAY I HAVE TO GO NOW BUT BYEEEE 

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Hey Nagisa! Happy Birthday! Can’t wait to see you at school!  **  
** **Mimura Kouki:** Happy Birthday Nagisa :) wish you the best :)

**Yada Touka:** Happy Birthday Nagisa! I hope you have a fun-filled day! You are a really sweet and nice person and I enjoy hanging around with you - especially when you join us girls on our girl trips to the mall. You’re like a little brother to me and I always feel comfortable when I’m with you. Love you and hope you have a nice day <3

**Takabayashi Koutarou:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. I hope that you enjoy yourself.

**Hayami Rinka:** Happy Birthday Nagisa

**Okajima Taiga:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. You are such an incredible person to have in the class. And thank you for always saving me from the girls when they get mad at me. Hope you have fun. I was going to give you some really cool magazines but when the girls figured it out they slapped me and said that they’d tie me up in the middle of the mountain and leave me there if I did so I’m just gonna give you something else that I made (with Sugaya’s help). I’ll show you it at school - I hope you like it.

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. I hope you have a nice day and thank you for being such a good and reliable friend. See you at school.

**Yoshida Taisei:** Happy Birthday Nagisa! I’m so sorry for the grenade incident earlier and I am so happy Koro-Sensei saved you. Also like you are one tough guy, you know that right? Cause what happened with Takaoka, man you couldve beaten any of us up with your eyes closed any time. Stay awesome dude. See you at the mountain

**Hara Sumire:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. I’ve made some sushi just for you. I hope you like it. As your official unofficial mother, I hope you have fun today and I can’t wait to see you later. 

**Sugaya Sosuke:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. Thank you for being around and seeing the good in all of us even when we don’t see it ourselves. You always know how to inspire us and you are going to be an awesome grown up when you’re older. You always appreciate everyone and you know exactly how to pick us up when we’re down. I hope you like your present (you’ll get it later)

**Okuda Manami:** Happy Birthday Nagisa! I hope you have a wonderful day today. I just want to say thank you for being my friend and always encouraging me and helping me. You always know how to cheer me up and include me. See you at school.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Happy Birthday Nagisa

**Hazama Kirara:** Happy Birthday fellow literature lover. I really enjoy talking about gothic literature with you - your analysis of themes and context is always very insightful and interesting and I enjoy spending time with you. If you ever need to escape, you can always come to me. PS - my offer to curse your mother is still up.

**Muramatsu Takuya:** Happy Birthday Nagisa. Hope you have fun. I made you some ramen (don’t worry its not my dad’s recipe so you’ll be good)

**Terasaka Ryouma:** Sup Shiota, Happy Birthday. I just want to say that I’m really sorry for being an a**hole and treating you like a jerk - especially forcing you to wear that grenade at the beginning of the year. You’re really good at assassination and you’ve got some serious moves. I dont really know what to say but you can always hang out with my gang whenever you want.


	9. SUGINO'S INTERLUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this one's a bit short

**Nagisa >> Sugino**

**Nagisa:** Hey Sugino

**Nagisa:** are you free?

**Sugino:** Sure

**Sugino:** What’s up?

**Sugino:** Is something wrong?

**Nagisa:** I just

**Nagisa:** I don’t know

**Nagisa:** I’m so confused

**Sugino:** ?

**Nagisa:** about Karma

**Sugino:** did he do something?

**Nagisa:** NO

**Nagisa:** no he didn’t do anything

**Nagisa:** I think I might like him

**Nagisa:** like

**Nagisa:** like like him

**Nagisa:** you know

**Sugino:** you think you might consider him as more than a friend

**Nagisa:** yeah

**Nagisa:** I think

**Nagisa:** I don’t know if I do or not though

**Sugino:** alright

**Sugino:** why don’t you try to explain what you feel

**Nagisa:** ?

**Sugino:** when youre around him what do you think

**Nagisa:** that he’s amazing

**Nagisa:** that he’s smart and brilliant and incredible 

**Nagisa:** but I admire all of my friends

**Nagisa:** I think that every one of them is amazing

**Sugino:** but do you think that Karma’s amazing is different to the amazing that you think say Isogai is

**Nagisa:** yeah

**Nagisa:** everyone is different so that makes sense

**Nagisa:** But with him I feel like I’m on air

**Nagisa:** like everything makes sense

**Nagisa:** when he talks to me I want him to keep on talking because every word he says just fills me with happiness 

**Nagisa:** when he holds my hand I feel all warm and tingly like I’ve been electrocuted 

**Nagisa:** But a good electrocuted

**Nagisa:** and when he smiles at me my heart races and my stomach feels like it’s going to burst 

**Nagisa:** do you

**Nagisa:** do you think I have a crush?

**Sugino:** dude you definitely have a crush

**Nagisa:** oh no

**Sugino:** that’s not a bad thing

**Nagisa:** YES IT IS

**Nagisa:** It could ruin everything 

**Nagisa:** he’ll think I’m weird and stop hanging out with me

**Nagisa:** or he’ll feel sorry for me and start pitying me

**Sugino:** Nagisa you’ve got to tell him I’m sure he feels the same

**Nagisa:** I really don’t think so

**Sugino:** yes he does

**Sugino:** dude I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not watching 

**Sugino:** I didn’t even know that he’s capable of looking like that

**Sugino:** he even flirts with you like all the time

**Nagisa:** no way

**Nagisa:** he doesn’t 

**Sugino:** man he’s always making you blush and goes out of his way to touch you

**Nagisa:** that’s just how he is

**Nagisa:** he teases everyone 

**Sugino:** yeah but he only hugs you

**Nagisa:** we’re close friends it’s normal for friends to hug

**Sugino:** he lets you do things that would normally make him threaten other people if they did it

**Nagisa:** like I said we’re close

**Nagisa:** and he has some trust issues

**Nagisa:** But 

**Sugino:** yes?

**Nagisa:** he did do something that made me wonder

**Sugino:** which was?

**Nagisa:** well you know that day the class spied on us at the mall

**Sugino:** sorry about that BTW it was Nakamura’s idea

**Nagisa:** oh I’m cool with it

**Nagisa:** you all should have just told me that you wanted to join us

**Sugino:** that’s not

**Sugino:** anyway, you were saying

**Nagisa:** well after that Karma didn’t want to stay at the mall any longer so we went to his place to hang out

**Nagisa:** when it was getting late he walked me home and then he

**Nagisa:** he gave me a kiss 

**Nagisa:** on the cheek

**Sugino:** HOLY S***

**Sugino:** HE KISSED YOU

**Nagisa:** on the cheek

**Sugino:** STILL

**Sugino:** THAT MEANS HE FEELS THE SAME DUMMY

**Sugino:** WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER

**Nagisa:** I didn’t know how to handle it so I opened the door and ran inside

**Nagisa:** I didn’t know what to think so I’ve just been ignoring it

**Nagisa:** he didn’t bring it up either so maybe he didn’t think much of it

**Sugino:** dude that was two days ago

**Sugino:** you haven’t said anything out it since

**Nagisa:** I don’t know what to say

**Nagisa:** I don’t want to make things weird between us

**Nagisa:** everything could change for the worse and I don’t want to lose him

**Sugino:** But it could change for the better

**Sugino:** did you like it when he kissed you

**Nagisa:** I did

**Sugino:** would you want him to kiss you again

**Nagisa:** I would

**Sugino:** then tell him that

**Nagisa:** But I cant 

**Nagisa:** I just don’t know how

**Sugino:** you could tell him that

**Sugino:** that you don’t know what to say

**Sugino:** listen Nagisa, you’re my best friend and all I ever want for you is for you to be happy

**Sugino:** if anyone deserves happiness it’s you

**Sugino:** you always help others and put everyone else first before yourself but you deserve to think about what you want as well

**Sugino:** if you want to be with Karma in a romantic sense and if being his boyfriend is what would make you happy then go for it dude

**Sugino:** if you’re fine with being friends then don’t say anything but if you’re not then you’re only going to get hurt by not confessing and I don’t like seeing you hurt 

**Sugino:** HE was the one that initiated it so he definitely knew what he was doing

**Sugino:** Listen I dont think anyone can understand what goes on in his head but if there’s one thing about him thats obvious its obvious that he really cares about you

**Nagisa:** so you definitely think I should say something

**Sugino:** yes

**Nagisa:** even when this is all new to me and I don’t even understand what’s going on myself

**Sugino:** yes

**Sugino:** he wont reject you I promise

**Nagisa:** all right I’ll text him and ask to meet up with him

**Sugino:** good luck dude

**Sugino:** you wont regret it

**Nagisa:** thank you

**Nagisa:** you’re the best friend ever

**Sugino:** no problem 


	10. THE CHAPTER WHERE THE STUDENTS SHOW OFF THEIR SINGING SKILLS

**Yoshida Taisei:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET FUWA TO QUIT YELLING SHE’S GIVING ME A HEADACHE

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** DON’T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING CITY BOY DO NOT RUIN THIS MOMENT I CANT BELIEVE THAT MY OTP IS NOW CANON AAAAAHAHHAHHH

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** KARMA NAGISA THANK YOU SO MUCH MY CROPS ARE WATERED MY SKIN IS CLEARED MY HOTEL IS TRIVAGO GOD BLESS EVERYONE

**Shiota Nagisa:** uuuhh thank you Fuwa

**Shiota Nagisa:** honestly though I didn’t really do anything

**Shiota Nagisa:** it was Karma that announced that we are dating

**Akabane Karma:** you are very welcome Fuwa (smirk face)

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** YEAH BUT THE TWO OF YOU CAME INTO CLASS WHILST HOLDING HANDS LLIKE ASDFGHJKLLOKIUYTREDCFVGBHJUYHTRGFRD

**Nakamura Rio:** alright but can you blame the girl

**Nakamura Rio:** all of us have been waiting for the day the two of you would stop dancing around each other

**Shiota Nagisa:** I just can’t believe that the entire class was betting on us

**Shiota Nagisa:** Even Koro-Sensei and B****-Sensei

**Nakamura Rio:** Yep! (smiley face)

**Nakamura Rio:** And mama just got 4000 yen richer

**Mimura Kouki:** don’t remind me

**Maehara Hiroto:** yeah, couldn't the two of you have declared your undying love for each other a month earlier or something

**Shiota Nagisa:** uhh sorry?

**Akabane Karma:** You know what I find even more unbelievable?

**Akabane Karma:** the fact that the two of you had party decorations to celebrate us getting together hidden in the back closet

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Oh we had those for weeks

**Yada Touka:** We could tell that you two liked each other so we were saving them for when you would finally get a clue

**Shiota Nagisa:** oh yeah, Sugaya, what’s with the banner that says ‘Congratulations Karma and Nagisa For Getting Your Heads Out Of Your A**es’?

**Akabane Karma:** I think it’s tasteful

**Akabane Karma:** the red and blue party blowers and party hats were a surprise though

**Okajima Taiga:** just saying that someone blew a party popper in my eye and it still stings 

**Koro-Sensei:** Alright class (smiley face)

**Koro-Sensei:** I’m aware that this is very new and exciting news and that we are all very happy for Karma and Nagisa

**Koro-Sensei:** However, I must ask that all of you please put down your phones so that we can start the lesson

**Nakamura Rio:** uuugggghhh fine

**Nakamura Rio: @Akabane Karma @Shiota Nagisa** we’ll talk wedding plans later

**Nakamura Rio:** As long as I’m Maid Of Honour, I’m cool

One (1) day of learning later…

**Nakamura >>> Partner In Crime**

**Nakamura:** Hey Karma

**Partner In Crime:** Yeah

**Nakamura:** What are you doing after school?

**Partner In Crime:** Nagisa and I are going to walk to my house together

**Partner In Crime:** Why?

**Nakamura:** Cool cool cool

**Nakamura:** Just before you go, stay behind for a bit

**Partner In Crime:** Why? (suspicious face)

**Nakamura:** Oh you know

**Nakamura:** Now that you are dating the blueberry cinnamon roll, the class have a few words for you

**Nakamura:** And we’d very much like for you to hear them

**Partner In Crime:** …

**Partner In Crime:** So you're giving me the shovel talk

**Nakamura Rio:** Yep!

**Partner In Crime:** Alright then…

**Partner In Crime:** But how are you going to distract Nagisa

**Partner In Crime:** Oh I see

**Partner In Crime:** Getting Koro-Sensei to talk to him about books 

**Partner In Crime:** Very clever

One (1) shovel talk later…

**Group Chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hey Nagisa, Sugino, I just found out that I have to go visit my cousin at the hospital tomorrow so can we reschedule our hang out for the day after

**Sugino Tomohito:** sure thing (thumbs up)

**Shiota Nagisa:** sure, no problem (smiley face)

**Shiota Nagisa:** are they alright, though?

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** He’s just getting his appendix removed so he’s staying overnight

**Muramatsu Takuya:** I’ve had appendicitis once it was not pretty

**Muramatsu Takuya:** but then my parents let me laze around and have ice cream afterwards so I was cool

**Yoshida Taisei:** cool

**Kayano Kaede:** What were Nagisa and Sugino gonna do with you Fuwa?

**Sugino Tomohito:** Oh we were gonna watch this baseball anime called ‘Ace Of Diamonds’

**Sugino Tomohito:** I read a few chapters of the manga and it looks good

**Shiota Nagisa:** I haven’t read it but it looked interesting plus they invited me so I joined in

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** I hope you’re mom would be alright with the change in plans

**Shiota Nagisa:** she’ll need some convincing but it’ll be fine

**Shiota Nagisa:** She lets me go to Karma’s because she can’t stop him from inviting me 

**Akabane Karma:** I’d like to see her try

**Shiota Nagisa:** but other times she gets a bit upset so I need to really space out whenever I chose to hang out with others

**Shiota Nagisa:** it’s alright really, I just do more chores to keep her happy

**Kataoka Megu:** I see

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Good to know

**Mimura Kouki:** Anyone know how to do question five for the maths homework

**Okano Hinata:** yeah wait a sec I’ll show you my working out

**Akabane Karma:** The answer’s 42

**Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA

**Isogai Yuuma:** KARMA

**Kataoka Megu:** KARMA

**Akabane Karma:** What, I’m just helping a classmate out

**Koro-Sensei:** You can’t just give the answers to people

**Akabane Karma:** Why 

**Koro-Sensei:** Because they need to understand the question

**Akabane Karma:** Why

**Koro-Sensei:** So that they can answer similar questions

**Akabane Karma:** Why

**Koro-Sensei:** SO THAT THEY CAN GET HIGH MARKS AND GOOD GRADES

**Akabane Karma:** ….

**Akabane Karma:** Why

**Koro-Sensei:** BECAUSE

**Shiota Nagisa:** Don’t worry Sir I’ll handle this

**Shiota Nagisa:** Karma, if you don’t stop saying ‘why’ I’m banning cuddle time for today

**Okajima Taiga:** Oooh DAMN

**Akabane Karma:** NAGISA WHYYYY! 

**Okano Hinata:** Nagisa really went there huh?

**Maehara Hiroto:** yep he’s pulling out the big guns

**Kimura Masayoshi:** He truly is a killer

**Nakamura Rio:** haha YES NAGISA SLAY 

**Nakamura Rio:** *wipes tear* I’m so proud

**Kayano Kaede:** Oh Karma’s definitely gonna stop now

**Kayano Kaede:** No one wants to be denied cuddle time with Nagisa

**Kayano Kaede:** It really is a top tier experience 

**Sugino Tomohito:** #CanConfirm

**Akabane Karma:** Alright I’ll stop

**Shiota Nagisa:** thank you Karma <3 (blushy smiley face)

**Akabane Karma:** You’re welcome, Nagisa

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** OMG YALL NAGISA SENT A HEART EMOJI

**Nakamura Rio:** Oh my heart I cant even

**Okano Hinata:** Shiota Nagisa: The Karma Whisperer

**Maehara Hiroto:** Coming soon to cinemas near you

**Nakamura Rio:** Karma you lucky lucky man

**Isogai Yuuma:** Hey guys

**Maehara Hiroto:** hey Isogai what are you upto 

**Isogai Yuuma:** I’m just at work

**Okano Hinata:** Oooh is Maehara looking for a mind at work

**Nakamura Rio:** AYE

**Nakamura Rio:** WORK WORK

**Maehara Hiroto:** ANGELICAAA

**Kurahashi Hinano:** WORK WORK

**Nagisa Shiota:** ELIZA

**Shiota Nagisa:** Nakamura why did you text me to send that

**Okano Hinata:** WORK WORK

**Okajima Taiga:** And Peggy

**Mimura Kouki:** what are you guys doing

**Yada Touka:** Oh, honey ^-^

**Nakamura Rio:** WHAT YOU WAITIN FOORRR

**Okano Hinata:** WELCOME TO MY CANDY STOOOORRRREEE

**Kayano Kaede:** TIME FOR YOU TO PROVE YOU’RE NOT A LOSER ANYMOOORREEE

**Yada Touka:** AND STEP INTO MY CANDY STORE

**Terasaka Ryuoma:** Why are all of you singing English broadway musicals

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Because the author doesnt know any Japanese broadway musicals

**Takebayashi Koutarou:** what 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** what

**Muramatsu Takuya:** At least they aren’t singing Disney songs this time

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Speaking of Disney songs look what I found

**Kurahashi Hinano:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBCGVqyWrSQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBCGVqyWrSQ)

**Sugaya Sousuke:** WHAT THE HELL

**Terasaka Ryouma:** THE F*** IS THAT

**Nakamura Rio:** OH MY GOD ITS SOO BEAUTIFUL

**Okano Hinata:** GUYS IM CRYING IM SOO TOUCHED RIGHT NOW

**Okajima Taiga:** I can feel it calling me

**Maehara Hiroto:** It’s speaking to me

**Mimura Kouki:** It’s making me want to rethink my whole career

**Hazama Kirara:** It’s a majestic, graceful dance that touches on more hidden parts of the human psyche. The fish head symbolizes nature, and the human legs moving the body of the fish shows human’s perceived mastery of nature. However the fish sings to a decidedly human song with its own unique voice, showing that nature still permeates and has meaning in our lives. This dance is a fitting representation of humankind’s complicated relationship with the natural world, and as such is a masterpiece. (I got this from a comment from the video)

**Nakamura Rio:** I vote that we all do this for the play thing 

**Nakamura Rio:** I’m sure that the main campus would love it

**Maehara Hiroto:** I second that

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Aww but I really wanted to do a recreation of the Death Note Musical (Yes, this is a thing and yes you should listen to the soundtrack because it is a BOP)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Well no one cares what the f*** you think you otaku

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** WHAT

**Sugino Tomohito:** NAGISA

**Kayano Kaede:** NAGISA WHAT ON EARTH

**Akabane Karma:** WHAT NO THAT ISN’T ME IM NAGISA KARMA STOLE MY PHONE

**Hara Sumire:** Oh phew

**Maehara Hiroto:** For a second there I thought that Nagisa got corrupted

**Nakamura Rio:** Yeah, I thought that our baby was tainted

**Akabane Karma:** Nakamura, I’m older than you

**Akabane Karma:** In fact I’m older than like half the class and KARMA GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE

**Shiota Nagisa:** Hi I’m Nagisa and I’m so small that once I got trapped when I tried to get into Karma’s house by climbing through a window

**Akabane Karma:** KARMA

**Akabane Karma:** YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN’T MENTION THAT

**Nakamura Rio:** Pics or it didn’t happen

**Shiota Nagisa:** No Nagi, I promised that I wouldnt show anyone the pictures

**Nakamura Rio:** Awww

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’ve got to say, it made a lovely view

**Akabane Karma:** KARMA!!!

**Akabane Karma:** Well I can do that too

**Akabane Karma:** Hi I’m Karma and I’m mean

**Nakamura Rio:** That’s it?

**Kayano Kaede:** He tried?

**Okano Hinata:** Oh sweetie

**Shiota Nagisa:** Yes I got my phone back

**Shiota Nagisa:** So as I was saying I’m older than Yada, Yoshida, Sugino, Muramatsu, Kurahashi, Sugaya, Okuda, Kayano, Maehara, Isogai and Karma so I’m not really the class baby

**Nakamura Rio:** yes you are

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yes you are just dont question it

**Akabane Karma:** Hey Nagisa quit cheating

**Shiota Nagisa:** Karma, we’re playing chess how can I cheat

**Kataoka Megu:** You know how to play chess, Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa:** I used to play it with my grandpa when I was younger

**Akabane Karma:** THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IN A ROW YOU’VE WON HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS

**Shiota Nagisa** : Maybe you’re just not as good as you thought

**Nakamura Rio:** oof

**Akabane Karma:** oh really

**Shiota Nagisa:** uh hu

**Akabane Karma:** Alright you asked for it

**Shiota Nagisa:** Waitguyshelpasxdfrgtthyjufndfgvzsdcvfgbhnjyuki7tu

**Sugino Tomohito:** NAGISA

**Isogai Yuuma:** NAGISA 

**Kayano Kaede:** NAGISA ANSWER US

**Hara Sumire:** KARMA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** KARMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON

**Mimura Kouki:** KARMA OH MY GOD WHATS GOING ON

**Okano Hinata:** NAGISA ANSWER US

**Maehara Hiroto:** HOLY S*** GUYS I THINK KARMA KILLED HIM

**Akabane Karma:** guys don’t worry he’s fine

**Yuzuki Fuwa:** you have three seconds to explain yourself before I find you and make Chiba and Hayami shoot you

**Akabane Karma:** he’s just passed out 

**Kataoka Megu:** WHAT

**Hara Sumire:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

**Akabane Karma:** I kissed him and he passed out

**Kataoka Megu:** Let me get this straight

**Kataoka Megu:** You forcefully kissed your classmate with enough force for him to lose consciousness

**Akabane Karma:** I was just making out with my boyfriend

**Akabane Karma:** He’ll be fine

**Okajima Taiga:** Damn

**Sugino Tomohito:** Did you really have to make my best friend pass out

**Akabane Karma:** Hey have you met the guy

**Akabane Karma:** How can anyone look at the beautiful creature known as Shiota Nagisa and not want to suffocate him with love and kiss him breathless

**Okajima Taiga:** He is pretty cute

**Akabane Karma:** I swear Okajima one more word and you’re done

**Terasaka Ryouma:** Yall make me wanna die

**Akabane Karma:** Then go die

**Akabane Karma:** Literally go die what’s stopping you

**Maehara Hiroto:** Nagisa

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Yeah Karma, if Terasaka dies then Nagisa will be sad 

**Akabane Karma:** …

**Akabane Karma:** I swear Terasaka you better not die if you die I’ll make sure to resurrect you so that you can spend you can spend your entire second life being my torture technique guinea pig

**Sugaya Sousuke:** I don’t even know what this class is anymore


	11. I'M HERE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE MAEISO INITIATIVE (+ A SURPRISE)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Hey guys

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I need advice

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Look no further, young grasshopper

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I am here to offer you my wisdom

 **Kayano Kaede:** What is it Nagisa?

 **Nakamura Rio:** Yeah, Nagisa, spill the tea

 **Shiota Nagisa:** My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips. What should I do?

 **Okano Hinata:** Punch him in the stomach and when he doubles over in pain, kiss him

 **Kayano Kaede:** Kick him in the shins

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Dump him

 **Akabane Karma:** You could just ask me to lean down

 **Hazama Kirara:** Nah, I’m with Sugino

 **Akabane Karma:** I thought you guys wanted us to be together

 **Kayano Kaede:** That was before you made his life difficult by being too tall

 **Akabane Karma:** I can’t control my height

 **Kayano Kaede:** Suffer 

**Nakamura Rio** added **Fuwa Yuzuki** , **Okano Hinata** and **22 others** to **‘Pining Idiots 2.0’**

 **Nakamura Rio:** I’m sure that you’re all aware why I gathered you here today

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No?

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah, you just added us to another group chat for no reason

 **Okano Hinata:** Wait

 **Okano Hinata:** Nakamura is this what I think this is

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** OOOHHH

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I smell plot progression

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke:** What are we doing here?

 **Hayami Rinka** : You’re interrupting our date

 **Hara Sumire:** You guys are on a date

 **Hara Sumire:** That’s so sweet (smiley face)

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Thanks 

**Chiba Ryyunosuke:** We’re watching trick shot fails and cute cat videos

 **Hayami Rinka:** The cats are very adorable

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** That is literally the cutest thing ever

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** What’s going on?

 **Nakamura Rio:** I’M GLAD YOU ASKED YOU AMAZING ARTIST

 **Nakamura Rio:** We are here to 

**Nakamura Rio:** Drumroll please

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Drumroll.mp3

 **Nakamura Rio:** Thank you, Fuwa

 **Nakamura Rio:** SET UP OUR RESIDENT CLASS REP WITH THE PLAYBOY

 **Muramatsu Takuya** : You want to push Maehara together with Kataoka?

 **Kataoka Megu:** WHAT

 **Kataoka Megu:** NO WAY IN HELL

 **Nakamura Rio:** WHAT NO

 **Nakamura Rio:** I’m talking about Isogai

 **Muramatsu Takuya** : Oh yeah, that makes more sense

 **Okano Hinata:** YES

 **Okano Hinata:** I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You and me both sister

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Maeiso is literally everything

 **Yoshida Taisei:** I thought you were team Karmagisa?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What?

 **Akabane Karma:** Team what now?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I mean yeah, obviously Karmagisa is my OTP

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Fuwa what are you talking about?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** But Maeiso is my OTP as well

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Am I the only one here confused?

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Nope

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** But doesn’t the O in OTP mean one

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** CHILD

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** AS IF ANYONE CAN EVER HAVE ONLY ONE SHIP

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Especially in the Assassination Classroom fandom

 **Shiota Nagisa:** The what fandom?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’m so confused

 **Hara Sumire:** You’re not the only one

 **Akabane Karma:** Aww Nagi 

**Akabane Karma:** Does your head hurt?

 **Akabane Karma:** Do you want me to kiss it better ;)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** uhhh

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Can yall not flirt in the group chat

 **Okajima Taiga:** Yeah Karma

 **Okajima Taiga:** Slide into his DMs like the rest of us

 **Hara Sumire:** WHAT

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** SAY WHAT NOW

 **Akabane Karma:** Okajima you have three seconds to explain yourself (knife emoji) (knife emoji) (knife emoji) :)

 **Okano Hinata:** **@Shiota Nagisa** does Okajima send you weird messages

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What no

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma stop sending Okajima threatening messages

 **Akabane Karma:** But Nagi (sad face)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma…

 **Akabane Karma:** Fine

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Nakamura, what do you mean about getting Maehara and Isogai together

 **Nakamura Rio:** I mean that we should help our classmates get together

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I mean I get that

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s just…

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Should we do it?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** They might not appreciate it

 **Nakamura Rio:** Sure they will

 **Nakamura Rio:** So guys

 **Nakamura Rio:** Any ideas on how we could get them together?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** We could do the drunken confession route

 **Mimura Kouki:** WHAT

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You know

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Spike both of their drinks with alcohol and let their undying love for each other handle the rest

 **Mimura Kouki:** WE’RE UNDERAGED

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** I’m pretty sure that that’s illegal Fuwa

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** The end justifies the means, Kimura, the end justifies the means 

**Okano Hinata:** I vote that we shove the two of them in a broom closet, lock them in and don’t let them out until they confess

 **Nakamura Rio:** That sounds promising

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah, I can get behind that

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** SERIOUSLY GUYS

 **Yoshida Taisei:** There’s no way we could get away with that

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You guys are so uncreative

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Uh Fuwa

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Not you, you adorable little fluff ball of blueberry cotton candy sweetness

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ???

 **Kayano Kaede:** Don’t question it

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s just that they are the best pair up in assassination class

 **Akabane Karma:** Excuse you Nagisa

 **Akabane Karma:** THEY ARE NOT THE BEST PAIR WE ARE

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Oh my god

 **Sugino Tomohito:** You guys are seriously gonna do this, aren’t you

 **Akabane Karma:** Well at least their ideas are better than stalking me and Nagisa in a mall

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I normally don’t approve of meddling with our classmates’ lives but since you guys are stuck on this and I can tell that those two like each other I suppose I can’t stop you

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Yeah, that's the spirit Nagisa

 **Yada Touka:** So got any ideas. Since you’re so good at reading people you might know the best way of getting through to them

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Well there is a way to make people fall in love

 **Kayano Kaede:** REALLY

 **Nakamura Rio:** Say what now

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Well I read about it in a psychology book

 **Shiota Nagisa:** basically this psychologist called Arthur Aaron made a bunch of people pair up ask each other these specific questions whilst staring into each other’s eyes and then they continued to stare into each other’s eyes for about 4 minutes straight

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Did it work

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yep, they all came out of the study with positive feelings for the stranger that they just met

 **Shiota Nagisa:** One couple even got married

 **Okajima Taiga:** Wow

 **Shiota Nagisa:** But I didn’t think it’s going to work on them 

**Okano Hinata:** Right

 **Okano Hinata:** So locking them in the cupboard it is

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** But how are you going to pull it off

 **Okano Hinata:** Don’t worry ;)

 **Mimura Kouki:** That looks ominous

 **Nakamura Rio:** Okuda, any chance you have some of that chloroform on you (smirk face)

 **Okuda Manami:** Umm, I mean I never leave home without some

 **Okuda Manami:** but

 **Kataoka Megu:** Nakamura, you are not drugging your classmates

 **Nakamura Rio:** Aww 

**Nakamura Rio:** Well, looks like we’re doing this the harder way

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nagisa, can you sneak up on them and do your assassin stuff

 **Shiota Nagisa:** As in???

 **Nakamura Rio:** IDK 

**Nakamura Rio:** Stun them

 **Nakamura Rio:** Find their pressure points to knock them out 

**Nakamura Rio:** Whatever rocks your boat

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’M NOT DOING THAT

 **Sugino Tomohito:** You can’t use Nagisa as a weapon

 **Kataoka Megu:** Nakamura

 **Nakamura Rio:** Fine, fine

 **Okano Hinata:** Don’t worry, girl, I got you

**Okano Hinata:** My work here is done

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You mean…

 **Okano Hinata:** Yep

 **Okano Hinata:** They were making out when I unlocked the door 

**Okano Hinata:** Took_Em_Long_Enough.png

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** AHHHHHHHHH

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** ASDFGHKKSIEHCDLQWDJ

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** FINALLY

 **Nakamura Rio:** You are a queen

 **Nakamura Rio:** No homo but can I kiss you?

 **Mimura Kouki:** How is it no homo if you’re kissing her

 **Nakamura Rio:** It’s no homo cause I’m bi

 **Mimura Kouki:** I see

 **Mimura Kouki:** Continue

 **Okajima Taiga:** Soo hot

 **Kataoka Megu:** OKAJIMA I SWEAR TO GOD

 **Nakamura Rio:** You know what?

 **Nakamura Rio:** **@Hayami Rinka @Chiba Ryuunosuke**

**Okajima Taiga** has left the chat

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What just happened

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nothing sweetie 

**Nakamura Rio:** Don’t worry your pretty little head about it

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Umm

**Group Chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Sooooo

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** **@Maehara Hiroto @Isogai Yuuma**

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yes, Fuwa 

**Maehara Hiroto:** What is it

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Took_Em_Long_Enough.png

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Care to explain (smirk face) (winky face)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Oh my uh (embarrassed face) 

**Nakamura Rio:** Yeeeeessssss……

 **Maehara Hiroto:** OKANO FFS

 **Okano Hinata:** Why what’s the matter

 **Maehara Hiroto:** HOW COULD YOU

 **Koro-Sensei:** EXACTLY

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Huh?

 **Koro-Sensei:** HOW COULD YOU GET INFO ON MY SHIPS BEFORE ME WITHOUT INFORMING ME

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Seriously, sir?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** NOT THE POINT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YOU SWORE THAT YOU WOULDN’T POST THAT

 **Okano Hinata:** I didn’t

 **Okano Hinata:** I just shared it to every single one of our classmates except you

 **Nakamura Rio:** We weren't surprised TBH

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah we all know that you make each other’s Kokoros go doki doki

 **Okano Hinata:** What she said

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Just tell me

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Has the SS.MAEISO set sail (face with heart eyes)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** If you’re asking if Maehara and I are dating 

**Isogai Yuuma:** Then yes

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** ASDFGHJYGFRDEDXDJE 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** OTP

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** WHO CONFESSED TO WHO, HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN PINING FOR, WHEN WILL YOU GET MARRIED, WHAT COLOUR ARE YOUR CURTAINS AND BEDSHEETS GONNA BE WHEN YOU MOVE IN TOGETHER, WHOSE GONNA PICK UP THE KIDS FROM SCHOOL, ARE YOUR WEDDING COLOURS GONNA BE EYE-COLOURS OR FAVOURITE COLOUR

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Fuwa chill

 **Mimura Kouki:** Not even Okano is fangirling this much

 **Okano Hinata:** YES MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED

 **Mimura Kouki:** Never mind

 **Nakamura Rio:** I am so proud of myself

 **Mimura Kouki:** But you did practically nothing apart from suggesting we drug/knock out Maehara and Isogai

 **Isogai Yuuma:** WHAT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** WAIT WHAT THE HELL NAKAMURA

 **Nakamura Rio:** SHHH I didn’t actually do it

 **Okano Hinata:** Anygays

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** You mean ‘anyways’ right?

 **Okano Hinata:** Lol, nope

 **Okano Hinata:** Anygays

 **Okano Hinata:** I know that we’re all very happy that those two are finally together but Maehara if you even think about hurting the Ikeman, you’re dead :)

 **Okano Hinata:** Got it :)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Y-yes ma’am

 **Okano Hinata:** Good :)

 **Hara Sumire:** I second that

 **Hara Sumire:** No one hurts my children

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Aren’t I your child too

 **Hara Sumire:** I like Isogai more

 **Maehara Hiroto:** TBH same

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Same here

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** WOMANIZER I SWEAR TO YATO THAT IF YOU MAKE THAT PRINCE CHARMING OF AN IKEMAN SHED A SINGLE TEAR I WILL END YOU

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Fuwa, if I do anything to hurt Isogai you have my permission to end me in any way you wish

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Hiroto, no (sad face)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** OMG THEY CALL EACH OTHER BY THEIR GIVEN NAMES HGFDFGHNBGHYTGBGFGBHN

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Guys, what have I said about death threats in the group chat

 **Akabane Karma:** Does that mean that we can make death threats out of the group chat

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No Karma

 **Akabane Karma:** Worth a shot

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I don’t want any of you guys to die

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I care about each and every one of you

 **Kayano Kaede:** Nagisa…

 **Nakamura Rio:** Aww, ‘Gisa

 **Hayami Rinka:** Even Okajima? (thinking face)

 **Akabane Karma:** I care about you too Nagisa

 **Okajima Taiga:** HEY

 **Yada Touka:** We care about you too, Honey

 **Okano Hinata:** Seriously what did we do to deserve him

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Of course I care about you as well, **@Okajima Taiga**

 **Nakamura Rio:** You best love and protect him with your life Karma because if you don’t I’m claiming dibs

**Shiota Nagisa:** Hey Guys (smiley blushy face)

 **Kayano Kaede:** Hi Nagisa

 **Sugino Tomohito:** What’s the matter, dude

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Nothing

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Isogai and I have something to say

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Really (smiley emoji)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yes we do

 **Nakamura Rio:** Alright, spill the tea boys

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Okay

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 3

 **Isogai Yuuma:** 2

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 1

**Shiota Nagisa: @Akabane Karma**

**Isogai Yuuma: @Maehara Hiroto**

**Akabane Karma:** Hey Nagisa

 **Akabane Karma:** Whats up

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yuuma, whats the matter?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

 **Akabane Karma:** Huh

 **Sugino Tomohito:** ???

 **Kayano Kaede:** Nagisa, are you alright

 **Nakamura Rio:** If you need help just send a random emoji

 **Okajima Taiga:** Since when do you eat peanut butter?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** I LOVE BUTTERFLIES <3

 **Yada Touka:** Me too <3

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Wait a minute…

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yuuma?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Are you sick

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Do you want me to come over?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Literally what the f*** is going on

 **Yoshida Taisei:** IDK man I’m so confused 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** OMG I GET IT NOW

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** KEEP ON GOING BOYS I NEED TO SCREEN RECORD THIS S**T

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagisa is this some code or something

 **Akabane Karma:** Have you been binge watching DC, Marvel and Sonic Ninja fan theories again

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Captain?

 **Sugino Tomohito:** First mate?

 **Nakamura Rio:** Why would you go on a boat with Karma

 **Nakamura Rio:** He’ll probably set fire to the thing

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I always get chills when I’m with you

 **Yada Touka:** That’s adorable

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I mean we always hang out but we’ve never been on our official first date yet

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** YOU ARE MORE THAN A SIDEKICK NAGISA.

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** YOU ARE THE GODDAMN MAIN CHARACTER

 **Akabane Karma:** You dont need to be my sidekick Nagi

 **Akabane Karma:** I’ll make sure to never leave your side anyway

 **Kayano Kaede:** AWWW (heart emoji) (heart eyes emoji) 

**Sugino Tomohito:** I’ll always be there for you as well Nagisa

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

 **Maehara Hiroto:** NO YUUMA

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I SWEAR I’LL NEVER SPLIT WITH YOU OR MAKE YOU CRY

 **Okano Hinata:** YOU BETTER NOT

 **Kataoka Megu:** I WILL COME FOR YOU

 **Hara Sumire:** ^^

 **Maehara Hiroto** : IF I DO I WILL YEET MYSELF OFF OF A CLIFF

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

 **Sugino Tomohito** : But Nagisa you don’t like storms

 **Nakamura Rio:** As if you can get wet by the rain

 **Nakamura Rio:** You’re so pure that the drops will just avoid you

 **Akabane Karma:** Don’t worry Nagisa if you get wet and I’ll fight the sky

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** But you can’t-

 **Akabane Karma:** I’LL FIGHT THE SKY

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

 **Maehara Hiroto:** But how can I be the sun if you are my sun?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Actually Yuuma, you’re brighter than any star in the sky

 **Okuda Manami:** This is so wholesome and pure (happy face)

 **Kataoka Megu:** Yeah

 **Kataoka Megu:** Someone better make sure that Okajima doenst come and ruin it

 **Okajima Taiga:** I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING

 **Hayami Rinka:** Yet

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Don't know if I could ever be

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Without you 'cause boy you complete me

 **Maehara Hiroto:** You complete me too!

 **Akabane Karma:** Yeah Nagisa I don’t know what I’d do without you

 **Yada Touka:** Oh my heart <3

 **Nakamura Rio:** Probably running from the cops

 **Shiota Nagisa:** And in time I know that we'll both see

 **Isogai Yuuma:** That we're all we need

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** This is so sweet and cute (heart eyes emoji)

 **Okano Hinata:** Karma, Maehara, you guys are so lucky

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Eww

 **Okano Hinata:** SHUT THE HELL UP TERASAKA

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Don’t worry guys I got you

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I’ll back you up (thumbs up emoji)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 'Cause you're the apple to my pie 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** pie

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** You like apple pie, Nagisa?

 **Hara Sumire:** I can make you some, sweetie (smiley emoji)

 **Kayano Kaede:** I can buy you some from the cafe

 **Akabane Karma:** I can feed it to you

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You're the straw to my berry

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** berry

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Don't worry Iso, I'll give you all the strawberries you want

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You're the smoke to my high 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** high

 **Hara Sumire:** HIGH!

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Are you doing drugs

 **Okajima Taiga:** Can you hit me up

 **Okano Hinata:** Guys it’s Nagisa, of course he’s not doing drugs

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** He’s dating Akabane so I wouldnt blame him

 **Akabane Karma:** SHUT UP BEFORE I STAB YOU

 **Isogai Yuuma:** And you're the one I wanna marry 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** marry

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I wanna marry you too

 **Okano Hinata:** I call dibs on Maid of Honour

 **Yada Touka:** Is this a proposal

 **Mimura Kouki:** We’re literally Junior High kids????

 **Akabane Karma:** So what

 **Akabane Karma:** Hey Nagisa wanna get married?

 **Nakamura Rio:** Not with that sort of proposal he’s not

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 'Cause you're the one for me 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** for me

 **Okano Hinata:** Really?

 **Okano Hinata:** You sure about that?

 **Kayano Kaede:** Out of everyone

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Literally everyone

 **Kayano Kaede:** You had to choose Karma

 **Akabane Karma:** HEY

 **Akabane Karma:** YOU WERE THE ONES THAT WANTED US TOGETHER

 **Kayano Kaede:** Yeah because Nagisa liked you and you made him happy

 **Kayano Kaede:** But the moment you stop making him happy…

 **Kayano Kaede:** :)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** And I'm the one for you 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** for you

 **Maehara Hiroto:** That you are Yuuma (smiley face) (heart eyes face)

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** AHH CUTENESS OVERLOAD I CAN’T TAKE THIS

 **Hayami Rinka:** It is very sweet

 **Okajima Taiga:** IT’S SO PURE I CANT EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Guys I’m crying

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Same, bro, same

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You take the both of us 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** of us

 **Isogai Yuuma:** And we're the perfect two

 **Maehara Hiroto:** We are (heart eyes face)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** We’re the perfect two

 **Akabane Karma:** Damn right we are

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Okay we’re done now

 **Isogai Yuuma:** That was fun

 **Okuda Manami:** What was that

 **Takebayashi Koutarou:** It was a lyric prank

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Wait

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Takebayashi you knew

 **Takebayashi Koutarou:** I know my fanfics

 **Akabane Karma:** THAT WAS A PRANK

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yuu, you don’t want to get married? (sad face)

 **Isogai Yuuma:** I mean not now

 **Isogai Yuuma:** But in the future, maybe?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YES

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagisa..

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma of course I think those things about you

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Just because the song was a prank doesnt mean the lyrics aren’t true

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’ll always think of you as my other half (smiley face)

 **Nakamura Rio:** ‘Gisa you angel

 **Akabane Karma:** I was just gonna ask if I could still feed you pie

 **Akabane Karma:** But that’s good too (smirk face)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Really?

 **Kayano Kaede:** Again

 **Kayano Kaede:** Literally ANYONE

 **Mimura **Kouki** : **I’m going to bed


	12. SCHOOL TRIP TIME (SECOND PERIOD)

**Kurahashi Hinano:** SCHOOL TRIP SCHOOL TRIP SCHOOL TRIP

 **Okano Hinata:** I don’t know about you guys but I think that Kurahashi is excited for our upcoming overnight school trip

 **Yada Touka:** I think so too (smiley face)

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** SORRY GUYS I JUST LOVE GOING ON SCHOOL TRIPS

 **Kayano Kaede:** Same here

 **Kayano Kaede:** I just love spending more time with this class and getting to know each other better

 **Kayano Kaede:** It makes this class feel more like a family

 **Shiota Nagisa:** We love spending time with you as well Kayano

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I definitely consider you a part of my family (smiley blushy face)

 **Kayano Kaede:** BRB gotta go cry because an angel just texted me

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ??

 **Kayano Kaede:** Treat him right **@Akabane Karma** or I’m coming for your intestines 

**Akabane Karma:** Noted

**Nakamura Rio:** Hey girls, where are you, I’ve just arrived

 **Hara Sumire:** Fuwa, Hazama and I are at the bookstore near the entrance

 **Kayano Kaede:** I’m with Nagisa and Okuda

 **Kayano Kaede:** We’re nearly there

 **Kataoka Megu:** Okano, Hayami and I are at the sports store

 **Kataoka Megu:** It’s next to the pancake stand on the second floor

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Yada and I are just arriving 

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Where should we meet up 

**Hara Sumire:** I vote the fountain on the round floor

 **Kataoka Megu:** Yes that seems like a good landmark

 **Nakamura Rio:** Gotcha

 **Kayano Kaede:** (thumbs up emoji)

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Uhh what’s going on

 **Maehara Hiroto:** What are you girls up to

 **Akabane Karma:** and why is Nagisa with you

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** We’re at the mall

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** We’re having a girls day out and we decided to invite Nagisa with us because he’s nice

 **Nakamura Rio:** And in dire need of a wardrobe change

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WHAT

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What’s wrong with the way I dress

 **Kayano Kaede:** Nagisa you’re my best friend and I love you but you dress like a grandpa

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No I don’t

 **Okano Hinata:** You’re clothes are really baggy

 **Okano Hinata:** And I’m not saying that those sweater paws aren’t as adorable as hell but wouldn’t it be nice to not have to roll your sleeves up 24/7

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I buy them loose so that I’ll grow into them in the future

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It saves money

 **Nakamura Rio:** Sweetie I don’t think you’re going to grow THAT MUCH

 **Shiota Nagisa:** My growth spurt is coming okay

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I still have at least two years until puberty stops

 **Kayano Kaede:** I’m willing to bet my entire supply of pudding cups that you spend at least 80% of your clothing budget on socks

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What’s wrong with liking socks

 **Shiota Nagisa:** They’re comfortable

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Dude, you’ve got like a thousand pairs

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Okay, that’s definitely an exaggeration 

**Shiota Nagisa:** But my clothes are nice

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagi if I had to draw a pie chart to describe your clothing budget it would look like this

**Shiota Nagisa:** That

 **Shiota Nagisa:** That is not entirely incorrect

 **Shiota Nagisa:** But they keep me warm so I don’t see the issue

 **Akabane Karma:** I can keep you warm

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s okay the clothes are enough

 **Maehara Hiroto:** ANYWAY Nagisa’s terrible fashion choices aside

 **Okajima Taiga:** WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED

 **Hayami Rinka:** Because you’re not Nagisa

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Alright that’s fair

 **Chiba Ryuunosuke:** But babe

 **Hayami Rinka:** It’s the truth

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s okay Chiba you can come and hang out with us as well

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I don’t have a problem with it

 **Akabane Karma:** I’M COMING AS WELL

 **Kayano Kaede:** NO

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** NO WAY 

**Nakamura Rio:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **Okano Hinata:** Karma we don’t need your overprotective boyfriend tendencies ruining our shopping trip

 **Akabane Karma:** I’m not overprotective 

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Two days ago you threatened to kill me because I got a speck of paint on Nagisa’s face

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WAIT WHAT

 **Akabane Karma:** THAT PAINT COULD’VE GOTTEN IN HIS EYE AND PERMANENTLY BLINDED HIM A*HOLE. MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND COULD'VE BEEN CRIPPLED FOR LIFE

 **Shiota Nagisa:** …

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma if you don’t come I’ll spend the night at your place 

**Akabane Karma:** Or how about I do come and you spend the night at my place anyways

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Or how about you come and I don’t go to your place for a week

 **Okano Hinata:** OOHH

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Man I am LOVING this 

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Yeah this drama is better than cable

 **Akabane Karma:** …

 **Akabane Karma:** Fine

 **Nakamura Rio:** And Nagisa the Karma Whisperer strikes again

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hah ‘strikes’

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Get it

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Cause snake

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Strikes

 **Mimura Kouki:** What

 **Hara Sumire:** Don’t mind her she had like five boxes of tic tacs earlier

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I can feel the power surging through my veins

 **Kayano Kaede:** Okay guys we’re here

 **Kataoka Megu:** I see you look to your right

**Shiota Nagisa:** Can someone with sense please stop the girls from buying the whole store

 **Shiota Nagisa:** They’ve already filled like three baskets with things they want me to try on

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** We told you that we’re revamping your wardrobe Nagi

 **Akabane Karma:** HEY 

**Akabane Karma:** ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM NAGI

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Besides

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Mama needs to make sure her son gets the best

 **Hara Sumire:** What do you mean ‘your’ son, Fuwa :)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I-I mean OUR son, Hara

 **Hara Sumire:** Good

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You guys know that you aren’t actually my moms right?

 **Nakamura Rio:** Ooooh

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You’re grounded young man

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WE’RE THE SAME AGE

 **Yoshida Taisei:** You know there’s something I don’t get about this whole family thing

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Hara, you’re our mom, right?

 **Hara Sumire:** Well, yeah

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I’VE GOT JOINT CUSTODY OF NAGISA

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Well, doesn’t that mean that Karmagisa and Maeiso are technically incest

 **Hara Sumire:** …

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** …

 **Shiota Nagisa:** …

 **Akabane Karma:** …

 **Maehara Hiroto:** …

 **Isogai Yuuma:** …

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Dude

 **Sugino Tomohito:** What the hell

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Are you trying to blow holes in my ships

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What…

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** ONE DAY

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** CAN’T WE HAVE ONE DAY WHERE EVERYONE ACTS LIKE NORMAL SANE HUMAN BEINGS

**Kurahashi Hinano:** SCHOOL TRIP TODAY WHOOO

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Remember to pack for two days

 **Karasuma Tadaomi:** I would just like to inform everyone that you’ll be separated by gender into rooms of four and six

 **Karasuma Tadaomi:** Due to the nature of this class I have decided to allocate the rooms myself 

**Karasuma Tadaomi:** The rooms will be divided as so:

Room 1: Sugaya, Maehara, Okajima, Nagisa

Room 2: Chiba, Terasaka, Kimura, Sugino, Muramatsu

Room 3: Yoshida, Isogai, Karma, Mimura, Takebayashi

Room 4: Nakamura, Okuda, Fuwa, Hazama

Room 5: Kanzaki, Hayami, Kataoka, Kayano

Room 6: Yada, Kurahashi, Okano, Hara

 **Maehara Hiroto:** WAIT WHAT

 **Akabane Karma:** HOW

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YOU’RE SEPARATING ME AND ISOGAI

 **Akabane Karma:** WHY CAN’T I ROOM WITH NAGISA

 **Terasaka Ryuoma:** I’m just glad that I don’t have to share with Akabane

**Karma >>> Maehara**

**Karma:** You are switching with Nagisa right

 **Maehara:** Well duh

  
  


**Group Chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Karasuma Tadaomi:** And let me say now that absolutely no one can switch rooms

  
  


**Karma >>> Maehara**

**Karma:** Well dang it

  
  
  


**Group Chat: KOOL KIDZ SQUAD**

**Shiota Nagisa:** Well this could be fun

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It will be fun sharing a room with the three of you, Sugaya, Okajima and Maehara

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** I’m looking forward to it as well

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Okajima you better keep your pervy hands away from Nagisa alright

 **Hara Sumire:** **@Okajima Taiga** you even think about corrupting my child and you’ll regret it :)

 **Okajima Taiga:** I HAVEN’T EVEN DONE ANYTHING

 **Kayano Kaede:** :)

 **Okajima Taiga:** Okay geez

**Kurahashi Hinano:** AHH WE’VE GOT BUNKBEDS

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** THIS PLACE IS AMAZING

**Kayano Kaede:** So Nagisa, what’s happening in your room?

 **Okajima Taiga:** Maehara and him are singing musical duets

 **Nakamura Rio:** WHAT

 **Okano Hinata:** WHAT

 **Akabane Karma:** WHAT

 **Isogai Yuuma:** WHAT

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** OMG SEND PICS

 **Yada Touka:** Wait a minute I know that song

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Yeah, it’s from that movie about the circus

 **Nakamura Rio:** You mean The Greatest Showman

 **Yada Touka:** Yeah it’s called The Other Side

 **Yada Touka:** My brother loves the songs from the movie

 **Akabane Karma:** I didn’t know that Nagisa even knew musicals

 **Kayano Kaede:** Yeah, he was really confused when we were singing Hamilton a while back

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Oh Maehara introduced him to musicals 

**Isogai Yuuma:** They do karaoke together

 **Akabane Karma:** Wait WHAT

 **Akabane Karma:** Why didn’t I know about 

**Nakamura Rio:** You getting jealous

 **Akabane Karma:** No

 **Nakamura Rio:** Alright Jealabane

 **Akabane Karma:** Don’t call me that

 **Nakamura Rio:** Okay Jealabane

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Nagisa is a really good singer

 **Sugino Tomohito:** He sings with my brother when we watch disney movies together

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** I’m getting a fully choreographed performance here 

**Okajima Taiga:** Yall wish you were us right now huh

 **Nakamura Rio:** Karma right now: [Let me in meme](https://www.google.com/search?q=let+me+in+meme&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=-tRLpwN-QoLxjM%252CItQ3j-bQ-moI4M%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kQh1_LsHQT-A0Gdxl4UlGlCEGJKkw&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjkoqn5jdfsAhVOXSsKHWNMAxwQ_h0wAXoECBAQBA&biw=1366&bih=568#imgrc=-tRLpwN-QoLxjM)

 **Takebayashi Koutarou:** That is not incorrect

 **Mimura Kouki:** Yeah Isogai and Yoshida have literally tried to restrain him like five times now to stop him from escaping

 **Okajima Taiga:** So what’s happening in the other rooms

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Kimura and Sugino are talking about sports stuff and reading their sport magazines

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Terasaka and Chiba are playing board games with me

 **Hara Sumire:** Yada, Kurahashi and Okano are playing twister

 **Nakamura Rio:** Yall brought TWISTER

 **Nakamura Rio:** Fuwa, Hazama and Okuda are talking about the scientific accuracies in literature and manga

 **Nakamura Rio:** I’m just vibing

 **Kayano Kaede:** **@Okuda Manami** pls tell me you didn’t bring your chemistry set

 **Okuda Manami:** I did

 **Akabane Karma:** Nice

 **Kataoka Megu:** Okuda

 **Okuda Manami:** I never really leave home without it

 **Okajima Taiga:** Oh by the way **@Sugino Tomohito**

 **Sugino Tomohito:** What

 **Okajima Taiga:** SUCK_IT.png (Okajima’s picture is a selfie of him with an arm around Nagisa and a bowl full of Nagisa’s handmade cookies between them. Maehara and Sugaya are also eating cookies in the frame)

 **Sugino Tomohito:** WHAT THE HELL DUDE

 **Okajima Taiga:** This is what happens when you take too many cookies during the class party

 **Okajima Taiga:** Who’s got privileges now

 **Okajima Taiga:** (sunglasses smirk face)

 **Kayano Kaede:** NAGISA BROUGHT COOKIES

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah just in case we got hungry on the ride here

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Oi Okajima sharing is caring

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hey is that a snake tattoo on Nagisa’s arm

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Sugaya just painted it on earlier 

**Shiota Nagisa:** It’s so cool that I feel too guilty to wash it off later 

**Maehara Hiroto:** Speaking of snakes

 **Maehara Hiroto:** **@Akabane Karma**

 **Maehara Hiroto:** You know he brought that snake plushie you bought him back when we went to the zoo

 **Okano Hinata:** Aww really (heart eyes face)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It helps me sleep

 **Yada Touka:** That is so cool

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** I brought my stuffed animals as well

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** Finally a normal conversation

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** GUYS I HAVE A BAG FULL OF TIC TACS WHO WANTS IN

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** F***


	13. PETITION TO CALL ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM THE NAGISA PROTECTION SQUAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE  
> REASONS FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER: Ahh, I don't have one (´ ▽ ` )

**Maehara Hiroto:** GUYS 

**Maehara Hiroto:** GUYS

**Maehara Hiroto: @Everyone**

**Maehara Hiroto:** Can SOMEONE PLEASE explain to me how it’s possible for a human to wake up flawless

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Like I already have to deal with the literal beauty that is my boyfriend and love of my life who owns my heart and can do no wrong whatsoever, Isogai Yuuma (aka a literal prince charming) god bless

 **Isogai Yuuma:** HIROTO (embarrassed face)

 **Mimura Kouki:** Just to let you guys know - Isogai did in fact scream and is now hunched up in a ball

 **Mimura Kouki:** Why_You_Guys_Always_Breaking_People.png

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** This class makes me sick

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Literally

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** Y’all make me wanna throw up

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah yeah whatever

 **Maehara Hiroto:** BTW thank you Mimura for my new screensaver

 **Maehara Hiroto:** N E WAYS back to the topic at hand SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Explain what Maehara?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** YOU

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ???

 **Maehara Hiroto:** HOW THE HELL DO YOU WAKE UP LIKE YOU’VE JUST COME BACK FROM A PHOTOSHOOT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** The_Hell_Do_You_Eat?.png (<https://pin.it/3UAAOQe> this isn’t the actual picture bc Nagisa has bedhead in it but it’s still a really cute piece of Nagisa fanart)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** This is why you took a picture of me waking up

 **Akabane Karma:** YOU DID WHAT

 **Yoshida Taisei:** He says as he saves that picture to his photos

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Like I always wake up like a zombie but you’re like 

**Maehara Hiroto:** Bedhead? I don’t know her

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Skin creases? Never met her

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hotel? Trivago

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I need at least five minutes in the bathroom to avoid looking like a zombie and here you are fresh as a daisy off the bat. 

**Maehara Hiroto:** PLEASE TELL ME YOUR WAYS

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I don’t really do anything

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I really do just wake up like this

 **Nakamura Rio:** We know this and we love you

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** And now Nagisa’s broken

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** Congratulations guys you just rendered the only responsible boys in this class that can actually handle you crazies

 **Kayano Kaede:** WE’RE NOT CRAZY

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** Two words Kayano

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** Pudding

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** Bomb

 **Kayano Kaede:** That

 **Kayano Kaede:** That is a fair point

 **Kayano Kaede:** But it’s not our fault that he’s the definition of perfection

 **Shiota Nagisa:** KAYANO PLEASE ASDDFGTYRKEQK

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Normally I would be against you guys making Nagisa uncomfortable but he clearly hasn’t been given enough positive reinforcement in his life so compliment away

 **Okano Hinata:** Sugino be like:

 **Okano Hinata:** ‘It’s loving Nagisa Hours 24/7 365 days a year’

 **Akabane Karma:** As it should be

 **Maehara Hiroto:** rt

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Well, yeah. He’s my bro

 **Hara Sumire:** Guys remember the day Sugino and Nagisa became friends?

 **Okano Hinata:** Yeah, Sugino didn’t you burst into the classroom carrying Nagisa bridal style and said that you only became friends with him a minute and a half ago but if anything happened to him you’d kill the whole class and then yourself?

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** I remember that

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** I was so confused

 **Akabane Karma:** You did what?

 **Nakamura Rio:** Yeah I got a picture of it 

**Nakamura Rio:** The_Bromance_Is_Real.jpg

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Nagisa’s face is literally 

**Maehara Hiroto:** (• - •)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It was a very confusing experience

 **Shiota Nagisa:** But I had acquired one (1) friend so I was happy

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Dude, we’re not friends

 **Sugino Tomohito:** We’re frickin BESTIES 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Oh I got scared there for a second

 **Sugino Tomohito:** DUDE I’M SORRY

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO IT’S OKAY I LOVE YOU (＾◡＾)

 **Sugino Tomohito:** I LOVE YOU TOO (＾◡＾)

 **Okano Hinata:** This is so sweet (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 **Okano Hinata:** Protect them

 **Kayano Kaede:** I will :)

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Well, that’s not ominous at all

 **Yoshida Taisei:** *sweatdrop*

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Don’t worry guys, I’ve already got my Death Note ready and waiting for the names of those who wronged them

 **Hazama Kirara:** Nice

 **Akabane Karma:** (thumbs up)

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Alright 

**Shiota Nagisa:** 1) Fuwa, Death Notes don’t exist and definitely don’t work

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** That’s what you think :)

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Mom come pick me up I’m scared

 **Hara Sumire:** Sorry sweetie I’m stuck here as well

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 2) PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON’T KILL ANYONE FOR ME

 **Akabane Karma:** Why not

 **Kayano Kaede:** You deserve nothing less

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** We will slaughter the entire nation if it would keep you safe 

**Sugino Tomohito:** I don’t agree with murder but I will use my baseball bat in not baseball ways to protect you

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO PLEASE DON’T

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I know that I’m not the best at combat but you guys don’t need to protect me

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Sugino I get because he’s awesome 

**Sugino Tomohito:** No you are

 **Shiota Nagisa:** But ME??!!!

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nagisa, it’s because you’re b a b e y

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** ^^^

 **All of the girls:** ^^^

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WHAT

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’M NOT A BABY

 **Kayano Kaede:** Nagisa, last week I saw you bump into a table 

**Kayano Kaede:** AND THEN APOLOGISE AND BOW 

**Kayano Kaede:** TO THE TABLE

 **Shiota Nagisa:** You guys literally call me the Dad Friend 

Kurahashi Hinano: Awww that’s so cute (heart eyes)

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah, and whilst I am aware of how you hold like half of the brain cells of this class and are one of the only responsible people apart from Isogai and Kataoka I can confirm that you are cute

 **Shiota Nagisa:** SUGINO

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Dude just let it happen

 **Sugino Tomohito:** I have a picture of that group of kittens from the animal shelter following you around like they had imprinted on you and have claimed you as one of their own

 **Kayano Kaede:** Sugino

 **Kayano Kaede:** My dear dear friend

 **Kayano Kaede:** I will give you the answers for our maths homework for a week if you send me that photo

 **Shiota Nagisa:** SUGINO NO

 **Kataoka Megu:** No one is giving anyone the answers

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You do realise that our teachers can see this chat right?

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Also, I’m pretty sure that Koro-Sensei gives all of us different homework assignments depending on our skill level

 **Kayano Kaede:** Damn you right

 **Kayano Kaede: @Sugino Tomohito** I’ll buy you a baseball themed water bottle

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Deal

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO

 **Kayano Kaede:** But-

 **Shiota Nagisa:** :(

 **Sugino Tomohito:**...

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Alright fine I won’t

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Well damn

 **Mimura Kouki:** The power he holds

 **Nakamura Rio:** Well, what do you expect

 **Nakamura Rio:** It’s NAGISA

 **Akabane Karma:** True

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I’m just glad that he’s on our side

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Like just imagine if he went dark

 **Everyone:** …

 **Okajima Taiga:** Oh hell no

 **Kayano Kaede:** I’d join him ngl

 **Okano Hinata:** Yeah same here

 **Shiota Nagisa:** GUYS IM NOT GOING TO GO DARK

 **Nakamura Rio:** We know that Nagisa

 **Nakamura Rio:** You’re too nice for that

 **Nakamura Rio:** But if you ever do, you’ve got the whole class behind you

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Thanks...I think?

 **Kayano Kaede:** You’re welcome (blushy smiley face)

 **Okajima Taiga:** Yeah, man, don’t worry

 **Okajima Taiga:** And if you ever need to collect data on your enemies I happen to be amazing at gathering intel

 **Okajima Taiga:** Like how Mimura practices air guitar behind the shed after school

 **Okajima Taiga:** Shot_Through_The_Heart_And_You’re_To_Blame.png

 **Mimura Kouki:** I WILL FRY YOU LIKE A TEMPURA OKAJIMA

 **Nakamura Rio:** Damn you are getting into it, huh?

 **Mimura Kouki:** I hate it here

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** So do I yet do you see me complaining

 **Akabane Karma:** Yes we do

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** AKABANE I SWEAR

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karma please

 **Akabane Karma:** Why is it that I’m always the one getting told off?

 **Akabane Karma:** Even when we go on trips I’m the only one who always has to be told to ‘behave’ 

**Sugino Tomohito:** Probably because you’re always unnecessarily provoking people

 **Akabane Karma:** Come on I don’t provoke people unnecessary

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Last Tuesday you ‘accidently’ spilt your milk on Koyama from the Big Five’s lap during our date in a cafe when you saw that people from Class A were also there

 **Kataoka Megu:** You did what?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Really Karma?

 **Okano Hinata:** To be honest though, he did make a jab at E-Class the day before so he did have it coming

 **Maehara Hiroto:** HE HAD IT COMING

 **Okajima Taiga:** HE HAD IT COMING

 **Nakamura Rio:** HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME

 **Yada Touka:** IF YOU’D HAVE BEEN THERE

 **Okano Hinata:** IF YOU’D HAVE HEARD IT

 **Maehara Hiroto:** I

 **Okajima Taiga:** BETCHA 

**Maehara Hiroto:** YOU

 **Okajima Taiga:** WOULD 

**Maehara Hiroto:** HAVE 

**Okajima Taiga:** DONE 

**Maehara Hiroto:** THE 

**Okajima Taiga:** SAME

 **Kataoka Megu:** What the hell I can hear you boys screaming from my room

 **Okano Hinata:** Did anyone else hear some loud banging noise or

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** That was me shutting them up

 **Nakamura Rio:** NO LET THE THEATRE NERDS THRIVE

 **Nakamura Rio:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION

 **Nakamura Rio:** DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING

 **Nakamura Rio:** SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN

 **Okano Hinata:** Why angry men

 **Okano Hinata:** Are women not allowed to be angry

 **Nakamura Rio:** IDK 

**Nakamura Rio:** Patriarchy stuff 

**Okano Hinata:** Ah

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Alright quick question

 **Kimura Masayoshi: @Fuwa Yuzuki** WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE AN EMAIL FROM YOU WITH 40 FILES

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh sorry Kimura, I was supposed to send those to Takebayashi

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** They’re just pdfs of this manga I downloaded

 **Yoshida Taisei:** Holy sh*t 40!!!

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Some of them have more

 **Yada Touka:** How does your phone have so much storage

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** [I worked hard](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PoZnME6sYsU/maxresdefault.jpg)

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** What does that even mean?

 **Nakamura Rio:** I mean I don’t blame the girl

 **Nakamura Rio:** Some people are just really into fictional characters

 **Nakamura Rio:** For example

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nagisa, would you leave Karma for Peter Parker?

 **Akabane Karma:** WHAT SORT OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT

 **Nakamura Rio:** Well, Nagisa?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ….

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagisa?

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** HE’S HESITATING 

**Okajima Taiga:** The tea here is piping 

**Shiota Nagisa:** ...No

 **Akabane Karma:** WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU A MINUTE TO TYPE ONE WORD

 **Shiota Nagisa:** The building has poor connection

 **Akabane Karma:** MY ROOM IS LITERALLY RIGHT ACROSS FROM YOURS

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ...

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Bye everyone

 **Shiota Nagisa** has left the chat

 **Akabane Karma:** SHIOTA NAGISA YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE OR

 **Hara Sumire:** Or you’ll do what Karma? :)

 **Kayano Kaede:** (knife emoji) (knife emoji) (knife emoji)

 **Sugino Tomohito:** :)

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** *clicks gun*

 **Akabane Karma:** …

 **Akabane Karma** has left the chat

 **Kataoka Megu:** Guys, Karasuma has texted me to tell you guys to wake up

 **Kataoka Megu:** So you all better be up and waiting in the corridor in ten minutes or I’m having Ritsu expose anyone still in their rooms

 **Okajima Taiga:** You can’t touch me, I’m shameless

 **Kataoka Megu:** Yes

 **Kataoka Megu:** You streaking across the mountain after school is a testament to that

 **Okajima Taiga:** There’s nothing wrong with trespassing the E-Class campus at night to engage in hobbies

 **Okajima Taiga:** Right Mimura? (smirk face)

 **Mimura Kouki:** When I become a serial killer you’ll be my first victim

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** ‘when’?

 **Mimura Kouki:** Trust me

 **Mimura Kouki:** It’ll happen

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Assassination Classroom tumblr: https://snakeboistan.tumblr.com/


End file.
